Entre différences et points communs
by Meliane
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas du même monde et pourtant, ils se fréquentaient malgré les risques... Mais jusqu'où cela allait-il les mener ?
1. Chapter 1

**Septembre 1992**

Logiquement, ils n'auraient jamais dû se fréquenter. Lui était un sang-pur de Serpentard destiné à être Mangemort comme son père, et elle, la Poufsouffle, venait d'une riche famille sorcière issue d'Irlande qui lui aurait valu une situation enviable pour les adeptes de la pureté du sang si sa mère n'avait pas été une Moldue travaillant dans le cirque familial en France. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas néanmoins et préférait passer son temps en compagnie des animaux, bien plus intéressants à ses yeux que la plupart des humains.

Ce fut d'ailleurs de cette façon que les deux enfants se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Il venait alors d'entrer en deuxième année tandis qu'elle entamait sa première. Voulant un peu de calme pour échapper à Malefoy et sa clique, il s'esquiva en disant simplement qu'il allait se promener dans le parc. En réalité, il comptait rendre visite à une bande de chevaux ailés n'ayant pas bonne réputation chez les sorciers. Seulement, une gamine aux cheveux ébouriffés se trouvait déjà sur place, et il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'apostrophe d'une manière plutôt brutale. Il ne se fâcha cependant pas, et consciente de son impolitesse, elle ne fut pas longue à s'excuser.

La vue du garçon se mutilant pour attirer les chevaux lui tira une ribambelle de jurons, et elle s'efforça de le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Rebecca Acworth, déclara ensuite la brune.

En entendant les caractéristiques de sa famille paternelle récitées par l'inconnu, elle sut qu'un sang-pur se trouvait face à elle. Enfin... Il avait également entendu son nom suite à un affrontement avec Drago Malefoy lui ayant valu une semaine de retenues chaque soir, des points en moins et une lettre incendiaire de sa grand-mère. Rougissant à ce souvenir, Rebecca releva la tête lorsque le garçon déclina enfin son identité.

_Nott ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Aaaaah, ça y est, je m'en souviens !_

- Vous êtes connus pour posséder un immense terrain réservé aux animaux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Si seulement je n'étais pas une sang-mêlé, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter le domaine de ton père !

Son discours enflammé l'empêcha de remarquer le froncement de sourcils de Théodore Nott. Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et demanda si son interlocuteur aurait la possibilité de l'accompagner durant les vacances d'été. Évidemment, le Serpentard répondit par la négative et se leva pour retourner au château. Pensive, Rebecca le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu. Même en faisant un effort, elle ne pourrait pas oublier les vieilles cicatrices sur les poignets de Nott et ses mutilations face à un témoin.

Par la suite, les origines de Théodore empêchèrent Rebecca de s'approcher de lui. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître souvent de la salle commune des Serpentard. Si ses camarades n'y accordaient pas vraiment d'importance étant donné qu'il était solitaire de nature, Drago Malefoy ne perdait pas de vue le moindre de ses gestes. Consciente des répercussions sur le garçon qu'elle appréciait si Nott senior apprenait que son fils unique frayait avec une sang-mêlé, elle allait fréquemment à la lisière de la Forêt interdite en dépit des risques, là où elle était sûre que celui qu'elle appelait "Blondie" depuis leur affrontement ne risquait pas de la voir.

L'autre manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour communiquer était de confier de temps à autre une lettre au hibou du Serpentard qui prétendait qu'une tante éloignée le harcelait afin d'obtenir de ses nouvelles. Seul l'anniversaire du garçon courant septembre permettait à la Poufsouffle de lui acheter un livre sur les créatures magiques en guise de cadeau. Il n'y avait que ce jour-là qu'il recevait une lettre plus longue de sa part, et même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, parcourir les deux pages habituelles lui tirait parfois un sourire.

**Novembre 1995**

Le temps passa ainsi, entre courriers cachés et insultes dans les couloirs pour donner le change. Même s'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire partie d'une bande, Théodore restait un Serpentard et de surcroît fils de Mangemort.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu pouvais voir les Sombrals, déclara l'adolescent un jour où ils étaient miraculeusement seuls.

- Quand j'avais quatre ans, énonça lentement Rebecca, mon père a été grièvement blessé par un loup-garou qui m'avait prise pour cible. J'étais à côté de lui quand il a rendu son dernier souffle.

- Ça a dû être terrible pour toi.

- Oui... Nous étions proches, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a transmis le virus du Quidditch. Mais je pense que le pire est pour ma grand-mère. Parfois, quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle croit voir une autre personne à la place... Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père.

Théodore se tut un moment. Visiblement, quelque chose semblait le travailler... Il avait ouvert la bouche et s'apprêtait à parler quand sa voisine l'interrompit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces juste parce que je viens de dire la cause pour moi. Connaissant ton père, du moins d'après ce que j'ai entendu sur lui, ça doit être une raison affreuse qui fait que tu les vois. Ne m'en parle qu'au moment où tu seras vraiment prêt.

Le remerciement du Serpentard fut simplement murmuré, mais Rebecca s'en contenta amplement.

Ils se séparèrent près de la cabane du garde-chasse sans se rendre compte qu'un élève les observait depuis le château.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rebecca quitta la salle de musique où elle venait régulièrement jouer de la guitare et se dirigea lentement vers les cuisines dans le but de récupérer de quoi contenter son estomac. Elle était presque arrivée à destination lorsqu'une voix traînante se fit entendre dans son dos.

- Acworth, Acworth, Acworth... Qu'est-ce qu'une sang-mêlé dans ton genre fait avec un garçon comme Nott ?

Elle se retourna aussitôt et sourit au Serpentard, avant de dire sur un ton ironique :

- Blondie, ça faisait longtemps ! Prêt à te faire démolir une seconde fois ?

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou tu le paieras cher.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'adolescente en haussant les sourcils. Tu as oublié qui est ma grand-mère ? Rappelle-toi qu'elle battait facilement ton grand-père lors de duels quand ils étaient élèves ici ! Si je lui en parle, elle te fera regretter de m'avoir menacée !

- Il suffira que j'efface ta mémoire quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. Stupéfix !

- Protego !

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Le sortilège envoya la Poufsouffle droit dans le mur derrière elle, et elle glissa jusqu'au sol à moitié assommée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait regretter l'humiliation il y a trois ans, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Me fais pas... rire... T'as rien... dans le pantalon.. Toujours à te réfugier... derrière ton Mangemort de père...

- Ça suffit, je t'ai assez entendue. Endoloris !

Aussitôt, le hurlement de Rebecca envahit le corridor désert.

- AAAAAH ! ARRÊTE ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

- Mais c'est justement le but, Acworth. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

A l'entrée du couloir, Théodore sentit progressivement la colère le submerger. C'était donc cela la rage, ce sentiment d'électricité qui vous remontait dans le corps jusqu'au cerveau grâce aux veines, cette impression violente d'avoir la tête prête à exploser tant le sang qui y était contenu frappait avec violence au niveau des tempes ? Tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui, toutes les frustrations qu'il avait réprimées au plus profond de son être lorsque son père le frappait encore et encore remontaient brutalement à la surface, et une seule chose l'arrêta. Elle.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à ce spectacle de violence, ce moment où il allait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire des années plus tôt : exploser de haine, ce qui promettait du sang et de la douleur au point de choquer quiconque y assisterait. Il le ferait plus tard, dans la salle commune, quand il aurait ligoté et bâillonné Malefoy, en se foutant complètement des conséquences que sa conduite pourrait entraîner. En attendant, il lui fallait agir. La vue des larmes sur le visage de la Poufsouffle acheva de le décider. Malefoy représentait une bonne partie de tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, et Acworth était une des seules personnes qu'il appréciait. Le choix était donc vite fait entre eux deux. Le corps glacé par la rage, il serra sa baguette avec violence, craignant qu'elle ne lui échappe autrement tellement il tremblait, et il envoya en direction du blond le premier sort qui lui traversa l'esprit. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore atteint le sol que Théodore se précipitait déjà vers la brune.

- ... Nott ? murmura-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.

- Oui.

Voyant qu'elle peinait à se relever, le Serpentard lui tendit une main secourable qu'elle s'empressa de saisir au moment où sa vue se brouillait à nouveau.

- Merci... Heureusement que tu étais dans le coin.

- Pas de quoi. Tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta salle commune ?

- Je me repose cinq minutes et ça devrait aller. Et, Nott ? Ne te défoule pas trop sur lui, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça te retombe dessus.

- Un Oubliettes m'évitera les ennuis. À la prochaine.

Malefoy passa tout le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie sans que personne, ou presque, ne sache ce qui l'y avait envoyé.

La rencontre suivante eut lieu un mois plus tard au manoir Acworth où Rebecca passait ses vacances de Noël. Malgré leur neutralité connue, ses grands-parents spécialistes en potions aidaient souvent des personnes en ayant besoin, qu'ils soient partisans de la pureté du sang ou pas.

- Nott, salua simplement Rebecca à la vue du Serpentard, lequel se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli.

Agacé par la présence de l'adolescente dont il n'appréciait pas l'ascendance, Richard Nott la bouscula et suivit Arran Acworth vers le sous-sol. Restés seuls, les deux étudiants attendirent quelques minutes que le calme soit revenu.

- C'est encore ta petite sœur ?

- Oui, elle a fait une rechute. Mon père n'aime pas vraiment être redevable à d'autres, mais le problème de santé de ma sœur dépasse ses compétences.

Comme le sujet de discussion ne semblait pas ravir Théodore, la Poufsouffle partit sur un autre terrain.

- Ma tante a acheté de nouveaux livres. Tu pourras en faire des copies s'ils t'intéressent.

Le garçon eut un sourire en coin et gagna l'autre côté du grand salon vers une double porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Rebecca se chargea de la refermer quelques minutes plus tard, en arrivant dans la pièce avec sa guitare à la main. Entre l'un plongé dans sa lecture et l'autre grattant distraitement les cordes, peu de mots furent échangés. Nott senior interrompit finalement ce moment de plénitude en aboyant quasiment à son fils qu'il était temps de partir. Ils venaient à peine de franchir l'entrée quand un bruit caractéristique arriva aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, avertit son grand-père en posant une main sur son épaule pour la retenir.

- Mais Théodore va se faire battre pour être resté avec moi !

- Nous le savons, Rebecca, soupira Ciara Acworth en surgissant de la cuisine. Mais ce n'est pas notre genre d'intervenir dans les affaires d'autres familles.

Frustrée à cause des arguments de sa grand-mère et inquiète pour son camarade, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et refusa de descendre pour le dîner. Théodore ne revint que trois jours après la rentrée de janvier, amenant un sourire satisfait de Malefoy et le soulagement chez Rebecca qui s'arrangea pour organiser une entrevue le jour suivant. Installée dans la salle de musique, elle patienta une heure avant d'abandonner. Préoccupée par l'absence de son ami, elle redescendit les escaliers en affichant une mine sombre. Ce fut seulement en arrivant au niveau du hall désert qu'elle croisa Malefoy et ses gorilles en train "d'escorter" Nott junior. Dissimulée par une armure sur le palier, elle écouta la conversation en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton père a dit au mien que tu t'es éclipsé pendant que vous étiez chez les Acworth et qu'il t'a retrouvé en compagnie de cette petite idiote. C'est vrai ?

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua Théodore.

- Pas tout à fait. Étant chargé de te surveiller, je vais veiller à ce que tu ne t'écartes plus du droit chemin. Vous deux, tenez bien ce traître et suivez-moi.

S'ils avaient voulu lui administrer une correction, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de sortir... Malefoy prévoyait donc autre chose envers Théodore, et sûrement pas en bien. Rebecca se précipita aussitôt vers la porte et la franchit pendant que le quatuor descendait la falaise en face du château. Le terrain de Quidditch se trouvant à l'opposé, les Serpentard ne pouvaient aller que dans deux endroits : la forêt ou le lac. Et puisque le garde-chasse les apercevrait de sa cabane s'ils allaient vers les arbres...

_On est en hiver, Blondie n'a quand même pas l'intention de noyer Nott ?!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio de Serpentard le plus connu de l'école passa à côté d'elle avec des ricanements, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller contre les racines de l'arbre qui l'abritait. Elle rongea son frein jusqu'à ce que les adolescents soient rentrés puis dévala la pente en direction du lac, y parvenant juste à temps pour distinguer Théodore en train de se débattre.

- NOTT, ARRÊTE DE GESTICULER ! J'ARRIVE !

Nageant à toute vitesse pour combattre le froid, elle dut s'immerger totalement afin de saisir la main du garçon ayant disparu sous la surface. Ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau glacée ajoutés à son fardeau la fatiguèrent plus vite qu'elle l'avait pensé, et elle commença à douter de sa capacité à regagner la rive.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! s'écria un inconnu dans son dos.

Reconnaissante pour l'aide providentielle du septième année, Rebecca articula un vague remerciement et rougit au moment de ranimer Théodore grâce au bouche à bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent se mit à tousser et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu nous as vus... ? murmura-t-il.

- Ouais, acquiesça la Poufsouffle en claquant des dents. T'es pas vraiment ce que je peux appeler un poids plume, Nott !

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le Gryffondor aux yeux bridés et lui assura qu'elle se chargeait d'emmener l'autre garçon à l'infirmerie, où la responsable aurait de quoi les réchauffer.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me repêcher ? voulut savoir son camarade tandis qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier principal en laissant des flaques sur leur passage.

- Parce que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, ou du moins essayé si j'avais été dans l'eau. Et tu m'as aidée contre Blondie en novembre. Disons qu'on est quitte.

L'infirmière se contenta de sécher les vêtements de Rebecca avant de la mettre à la porte puisqu'elle souhaitait garder Théodore en observation pour la nuit. Au début énervée par cette décision incontestable, la Poufsouffle eut soudain une idée qui l'amuserait beaucoup une fois le forfait accompli. Un peu plus tard, elle donna des lettres anonymes aux hiboux de l'école, et deux jours plus tard, au petit-déjeuner, son regard resta fixé sur Malefoy discutant à voix basse avec sa chère Pansy Parkinson. La présence de Théodore près d'eux ne semblait pas les ravir outre mesure, et lorsque les enveloppes rouges explosèrent devant le prince des Serpentard, ce dernier perdit aussitôt de sa superbe.

- T'EN PRENDRE AU FILS DE RICHARD NOTT EN LE JETANT DANS LE LAC ! OÙ AVAIS-TU LA TÊTE, DRAGO ?!  
- C'EST À MOI DE JUGER SI LES RELATIONS DE THÉODORE SONT BONNES OU MAUVAISES ! NE T'ATTENDS PAS À LA MOINDRE CLÉMENCE DE MA PART SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE TON PÈRE EST LUCIUS MALEFOY !  
- TU PASSERAS LES VACANCES DE FÉVRIER AU MANOIR, C'EST UN ORDRE ! ET INTERDICTION DE M'IGNORER, OU TU LE REGRETTERAS AMÈREMENT !

À la table des Poufsouffle de l'autre côté de la salle, Rebecca laissa échapper un petit rire à la vue du cinquième année blanc comme un linge. Les hurlements de son père et de Nott senior l'avaient plus que secoué apparemment... La semaine commençait vraiment bien.

L'adolescente rayonnait en quittant la pièce, et Théodore ressentit un élan d'affection envers elle. Pas difficile de deviner qui avait raconté aux deux Mangemorts le geste inconsidéré du blond. Peu après, il se leva et partit au cinquième étage vers l'option Arts, tandis que Rebecca se dirigeait vers l'enclos, toujours de bonne humeur en dépit de la gifle et des menaces du pot-de-colle en chef des Serpentard.

**Septembre 1996**

Installée dans le compartiment des préfets avec un livre à la main, Rebecca s'efforçait d'ignorer les voix agaçantes de Malefoy et Parkinson en train de spéculer sur les romances éventuelles des élèves de leur niveau.

_Vivement qu'ils dégagent pour rejoindre leurs "amis" !_

De temps à autre, leurs yeux s'attardaient un instant sur la brune plongée dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, cadeau de Théodore pour ses quinze ans deux jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... Elle ne l'avait pas vu sur le quai, alors qu'il était toujours en avance, et cette absence l'inquiétait.

- ... comme si Acworth pouvait se trouver une personne décente qui accepterait de la fréquenter ! s'exclama soudain un certain blond.

- Malefoy, tu... commença le préfet de sixième année à Poufsouffle.

- Laisse, Ernie. Je préfère être seule qu'accompagnée par un allergique aux UV ou une midinette à tête de pékinois.

- _Pardon_ ? s'étrangla Parkinson. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Acworth ?!

Désireuse de les faire enrager, la brune se contenta de sourire de manière faussement innocente. Néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à prêter attention à quoi que ce soit lors de la répartition, et elle bouscula plusieurs personnes sur le chemin de la salle commune. Le lendemain, pendant l'heure d'histoire de la magie, elle écrivit un rapide mot et se priva d'une partie de l'heure du déjeuner afin qu'il parte le plus vite possible. Si tout se passait bien, Théodore recevrait le hibou dans la soirée.

_Nott, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Malefoy a lancé plusieurs sous-entendus te concernant quand je suis passée près de lui, et ça m'inquiète ! Où que tu sois, t'as intérêt à revenir vite à Poudlard !_

La réponse arriva deux jours plus tard pendant qu'elle rédigeait un devoir sur son lit, à l'abri des bavardages de la salle commune.

_"Acworth,_

_Ma sœur a finalement succombé à sa maladie. Nous sommes en deuil depuis la nuit du 31, et je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard avant longtemps, si j'y reviens un jour. Ne t'occupe pas de Malefoy, il ne vaut guère mieux mentalement que Crabbe et Goyle. Ne te soucie pas de moi non plus puisque je vais bien. Je ne peux pas en écrire plus pour le moment._

_Adieu,_

_Nott."_

_... Adieu ? Je vais te ramener de force s'il le faut, oui ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas son vieux qui ait trépassé !_

Elle sentait malgré tout que quelque chose n'allait pas, et être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit la minait. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas assez forte pour soutirer des informations à Malefoy !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son exposé écrit pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, dont le poste était occupé cette année-là par Rogue, et une idée germa dans son esprit. La rumeur courait qu'il faisait partie des Mangemorts... Quoique s'il travaillait à Poudlard, c'était parce que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui, non ? Même si les Gryffondor constituaient sa cible favorite, il restait assez neutre envers les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Et puis, aussi partial qu'il fût, il était toujours mieux que cette folle d'Ombrage heureusement chassée de l'école ! Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre de mener l'enquête discrètement ? Il lui suffirait de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas compris un point important du programme des BUSE pour obtenir un tête-à-tête de quelques minutes.

_Mamie serait furieuse si elle savait ce que je m'apprête à faire._

Le lendemain, alors que ses camarades quittaient la pièce le plus vite possible, elle rangea ses affaires assez lentement pour se retrouver seule avec l'enseignant.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me demander, Acworth ?

Intimidée, Rebecca prit sur elle pour regarder l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- Professeur, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

- Rien que ça ? fit Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui. C'est à propos d'un absent cette année... Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé de si grave pour qu'il ne revienne pas. Le seul capable de m'apporter des réponses, c'est vous, si j'en crois les dires de certains dans les couloirs.

- Amusant qu'une Poufsouffle s'inquiète pour Théodore Nott... Et étonnant qu'il s'agisse de celle dont se plaint régulièrement Drago Malefoy.

L'adolescente rougit d'un seul coup et se mit à fixer le sol.

- Vous avez conscience que ce que j'apprendrai pourrait ne pas vous plaire ?

- ... Oui... Mais je ne serai pas tranquille avant de savoir s'il va réellement bien.

- Je vais tenter de lui parler si jamais nous nous croisons. Sachez déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu prochainement d'intégrer de nouveaux Mangemorts dans ses rangs... Dont plusieurs ont à peine atteint la majorité.

- ...

Certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire, et la brune venait de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Elle décida de sécher le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et retourna dans son dortoir. Installée sur l'appui de fenêtre avec sa guitare sur les genoux, elle resta un long moment à contempler le parc. Lorsque ses condisciples revinrent, Rebecca ignora leurs questions et s'abrita derrière les rideaux de son lit pour travailler en paix.

Une longue semaine s'écoula, entraînant pour la Poufsouffle des rappels à l'ordre de la majorité des professeurs suite à ses absences lors des cours. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si elle s'inquiétait pour Théodore ! Seul Rogue qui connaissait ses raisons ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Elle fut de tout de même surprise par l'annotation de sa copie qu'elle avait pensé assez bonne en la rendant.

- Désolant pour vous, Acworth, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Puisque vos cours s'arrêtent après le mien, vous viendrez faire un autre devoir en retenue.

Les sourcils froncés, l'adolescente sortit rageusement son livre et le jeta sur la table. Elle aperçut ensuite quelques mots en pattes de mouche au dos de sa feuille et se dérida soudain.

_J'ai du nouveau concernant T. N._

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à contenir son impatience et se força à afficher un visage plein de ressentiment pendant une heure. Quelques filles lui lancèrent des regards compatissants qu'elle ignora, préférant observer Rogue avec une mine faussement dégoûtée. Le masque tomba dès que ce dernier eut fermé la porte.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?

L'homme prit le temps de modifier le Désolant en Acceptable puis sortit une feuille de sa poche.

- Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Pour reprendre ses mots, vous êtes stupide de ne pas lui accorder votre confiance quand il vous dit qu'il va bien.

- Merci ! s'écria la brune en arrachant presque la lettre des mains de l'enseignant.

Elle allait partir en courant lorsque Rogue lui rappela à juste titre qu'elle était censée se trouver en retenue et que retourner dans sa salle commune intriguerait les plus futés. À contrecœur, Rebecca se rassit et attendit que le temps passe en lisant le courrier encore et encore.

_Acworth, idiote ! Tu veux à ce point t'attirer des ennuis ? Mon père va finir par se poser des questions en voyant toujours le même hibou venir au manoir !_

_Je suppose que te le cacher plus longtemps est inutile puisque tu as demandé son aide au professeur Rogue. Oui, je porte la Marque... Et oui, j'ai été amené à tuer. Mais cela, tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Que les choses soient claires : je ne fais pas partie des Mangemorts parce que cela me plaît, contrairement à d'autres que je côtoie chaque jour. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le choix. Tu sais ce que ferait mon père si je refusais de lui obéir. À présent... Même si je n'y crois pas vraiment, j'espère que nous nous reverrons. En priant que ce ne soit pas lors d'un face à face mortel puisque tu veux devenir Auror._

- Professeur, murmura-t-elle une fois remise du choc. Vous pourriez garder un œil sur lui et l'aider dans la mesure de vos possibilités ?

- Vous m'en demandez beaucoup, Acworth. Mais c'est d'accord. Pour une fois que je croise quelqu'un s'inquiétant pour un Mangemort de manière désintéressée...

- Merci encore.

- Filez maintenant, et restez sur vos gardes. Comme l'a répété Nott en me donnant la lettre, Drago Malefoy n'est pas un adversaire à sous-estimer.

- Je ferai attention, promit Rebecca.

Après quelque temps, le comportement dudit Drago entraîna une multitude d'interrogations chez l'adolescente. Il l'insultait plus rarement dans les couloirs et avec moins de conviction; son visage s'était creusé, et il semblait être en permanence sur ses gardes. Lorsque Rebecca essaya d'en savoir plus par le biais de Rogue, le maître des potions déclara seulement qu'il cesserait de faire la transmission des lettres si elle se montrait trop curieuse. Comprenant la leçon, elle se désintéressa du blond même si elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme se préparait dans l'ombre. Interrogé par courrier, Théodore refusa également de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut néanmoins difficile lorsque le 20 décembre, elle repéra Rusard tirant Malefoy qui avait vraisemblablement essayé d'entrer dans la salle abritant la fête de Noël du club de Slug. En dépit de son envie d'en savoir plus, Rebecca résista à la tentation de suivre Rogue qui s'était chargé de la "punition" de l'attrapeur.

- Mrf... Ça va, je sais que je dois arrêter de vouloir fouiner et laisser faire les choses ! grommela-t-elle en montant vers sa chambre au manoir, trois jours après la fête. Comme si je pouvais être tranquille alors que je ne sais pas ce que Nott fabrique !

Une courte réponse lui fut donnée le jour suivant, accompagnant le Vif d'or avec son prénom gravé dessus.

- Je me fiche que tu me dises que tu vas bien, je veux en avoir la preuve visuelle ! fulmina-t-elle en jetant la lettre dans le feu.

- Amusant de constater que je te manque à ce point, fit une voix depuis la cheminée. Si tu pouvais éviter de me lancer des objets à la figure...

Elle fit immédiatement volte-face et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un visage apparaître au milieu des braises.

- ... Nott ?

- Lui-même. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te parler. Mon père est dans tous ses états depuis le décès de ma sœur, et vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël... J'aurais besoin d'une potion calmante. Peux-tu appeler ton grand-père ?

- Tout de suite. Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer si facilement !

Arran disparut quelques instants plus tard avec la poudre de Cheminette et fut remplacé par Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton père...

- Ne s'apercevra de rien si je m'absente cinq minutes. Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas trop mal... Je travaille pour les BUSE et Malefoy m'intrigue.

Théodore fronça brièvement les sourcils tandis que Rebecca poursuivait :

- Rogue lui a apparemment demandé des comptes parce qu'il agit bizarrement, mais je n'ai rien su de plus.

- Tant mieux. Tu as tendance à être un peu trop curieuse pour ton propre bien.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Disons que tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux avoir des sujets de discussion intelligents. Ce serait dommage que les choses changent.

- Ah.

Pour se redonner une contenance, elle saisit son bras qu'elle dévoila ensuite.

- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle en parcourant le tatouage du doigt.

- Sur le coup, oui. Et quand Il nous appelle, la Marque chauffe. C'est parfois douloureux.

- ... J'espère que Dumbledore et Harry trouveront vite le moyen d'en finir.

- Mon père ne me laissera jamais partir, même si Tu-sais-qui disparaît.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux, et Théodore rabattit sa manche d'un coup sec.

- Il est temps que tu rentres, ou ton père va se rendre compte que tu es ici.

- D'accord, monsieur, merci pour votre aide. Acworth... Je continuerai à t'écrire.

- T'as intérêt !

Les mois suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon : cours la journée, devoirs le soir, révisions le weekend, et séance de guitare après chaque réception d'une lettre de Théodore. Juin arriva beaucoup plus vite que Rebecca ne l'avait pensé. Encore une semaine et elle serait assise dans la Grande Salle prête à répondre aux questions de l'examen théorique de sortilèges. La première des matières où elle devrait obtenir un Effort exceptionnel au minimum si elle comptait suivre la formation d'Auror après Poudlard, comme le professeur Chourave le lui avait dit lors des conseils d'orientation un mois plus tôt.

Pour le moment, elle s'était installée à son endroit favori et profitait de la vue du parc au-delà de la fenêtre, son instrument fétiche posé à côté d'elle. Un bon moyen d'être tranquille puisque ses camarades fuyaient le dortoir dès qu'elles percevaient le son des cordes. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... Une des filles en question ouvrit la porte et lança :

- Rebecca, un hibou vient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Dépêche-toi de venir chercher ton courrier avant qu'il se mette à nous attaquer !

L'adolescente descendit aussitôt de son perchoir, donna une friandise au rapace et récupéra la feuille qu'elle déplia en un éclair.

_Ne sors pas de ton dortoir demain soir. Et au lieu de me demander pourquoi, contente-toi de faire ce que je dis !_

_Nott._

_... Quoi ? Il me donne des ordres sans aucune explication en s'imaginant que je vais lui obéir ? Bon... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Rogue !_

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous concerne pas, Acworth, et agissez en fille raisonnable comme Nott l'a exigé, déclara l'enseignant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Vous plaisantez ? Pourquoi je devrais suivre des consignes en ignorant de quoi il retourne ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu protester davantage, Rogue l'empoigna par le col, la jeta presque hors de son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte.

- Bande de c..., marmonna-t-elle furieusement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à obtempérer en se comportant en "fille raisonnable".

Elle comprit la raison du comportement étrange de Théodore le lendemain soir, en percevant des bruits d'explosions et des cris de l'autre côté de la porte. Oubliant toute prudence, elle allait s'élancer dans le couloir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

- Quoi qu'il se passe dehors, c'est bien trop dangereux pour nous.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, Ernie ? Hannah, Susan et toi avez fait partie de l'A.D. ! Harry et ses amis sont sûrement en train de se battre, et tu n'as pas l'intention de faire le moindre geste pour les aider ?!

- Collaporta ! s'exclama le préfet alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau de sortir.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, l'obligeant à abandonner. Elle fit donc demi-tour vers son dortoir, non sans frapper Ernie au passage.

- T'es qu'un pauvre naze sans rien dans le pantalon, répliqua-t-elle avant de disparaître.

À son réveil, le château était plongé dans un silence total. Rapidement habillée, elle descendit à la Grande Salle et constata que la plupart des sièges à la table des professeurs étaient vides. Bien des élèves manquaient également à l'appel : les jumelles Patil, Zacharias Smith, Malefoy... En écoutant les murmures proches, Rebecca eut un aperçu global de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

_Dumbledore tué par Rogue qui est en fuite avec Malefoy ? Et des Mangemorts les ont couverts ? Alors Nott voulait me tenir à l'écart pour me protéger... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à partir de maintenant ?_

Ayant appris la nouvelle en même temps que le reste du monde sorcier, Arran se précipita à l'école où il mit du temps à trouver la Poufsouffle. Désirant fuir les autres, Rebecca s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque où elle avait découvert une note de Théodore dans le livre qu'elle dévorait le plus souvent.

_Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit._

_Imbécile... Comme si je pouvais te reprocher quoi que ce soit !_

- Rebecca ?

- Bonjour, dit-elle sans relever la tête.

Arran prit la chaise en face de l'adolescente et demanda :

- Tu comptes rester pour les funérailles ?

- Oui.

- Bien. J'ai prévu d'y assister moi aussi. Tu viendras au manoir cet été. C'est plus sûr que parcourir les routes avec ta mère.

- D'accord. Les examens vont démarrer avec une semaine de retard, marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

- Et ça te dérange ?

- Non... C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, et je ne suis certainement pas la seule.

Son grand-père ne put qu'acquiescer.

Le lendemain, une foule de sorciers envahit l'école afin de rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Les sirènes chantèrent depuis le lac pendant que les centaures rassemblés à l'orée des bois lancèrent une volée de flèches en guise de tribut.

Assise à côté de Susan Bones, Rebecca fixa le corps du sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de sa vue, désormais abrité par la tombe blanche. Arran la rejoignit le temps de lui dire qu'il reviendrait la chercher juste après les examens puis s'en alla à son tour.

* * *

**Voilà, première partie terminée ! Je me dois néanmoins de préciser une chose importante : Théodore n'étant pas de moi à la base (tout ayant démarré sur un forum de role play), quelques-unes de ses actions ne sont pas de moi. Dans ce chapitre, c'est le moment où il défend Rebecca et la lettre annonçant qu'il ne reviendra pas à l'école.**


	2. Chapter 2

Assise sur un transat devant le manoir, Rebecca soupira longuement. Ce que les vacances d'été s'avéraient ennuyeuses cette année... D'accord, elle se trouvait plus en sécurité chez ses grands-parents, mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait voir aucun des animaux qui lui faisaient fête à chaque fois qu'elle revenait au cirque. Sa mère, son beau-père et sa demi-sœur lui manquaient également, et elle avait hâte que la fin août arrive puisqu'ils viendraient pour son anniversaire.

Elle se releva le temps d'aller chercher son walkman, un livre pas encore dévoré et de quoi se rafraîchir, puis regagna sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ciara la fit bondir en lui apportant une lettre de l'école.

- Un hibou vient de déposer tes résultats de BUSE. Tu nous diras ce que ça donne ?

- Bien sûr Mamie !

L'instant suivant, un "YOUPIIII" retentissant parvint aux oreilles des propriétaires des lieux qui échangèrent un sourire. Malgré la situation à l'extérieur, avoir l'adolescente chez eux était plutôt bénéfique.

- Allez, montre-nous, déclara Arran quand la brune déboula dans le salon.

_RÉSULTATS AUX BREVETS UNIVERSELS DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_REBECCA MARIE ACWORTH A OBTENU :_

_Arithmancie : A_

_Arts et musique magiques : E_

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique : E_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : E_

_Histoire de la Magie : P_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Potions : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

_Sortilèges : E_

- Je vais pouvoir suivre la formation d'Auror si j'obtiens les mêmes résultats aux ASPIC !

- Félicitations, ça mérite une récompense ! Je t'ai entendue plusieurs fois te plaindre que ton Nimbus 1800 commence sérieusement à prendre de l'âge. Que dirais-tu de lui trouver un remplaçant ? Ce sera un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

- Arran, fit Ciara en guise d'avertissement.

Elle fut immédiatement interrompue par Rebecca dont les yeux brillaient.

- Évidemment que je suis pour !

- Jeune fille, n'oublie pas que le domaine est vaste et que si tu étrennes ton balai ici, tu devras absolument rester dans le périmètre entourant la maison.

Plus consciente des risques depuis le départ de Théodore, l'adolescente acquiesça sans protester. Elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée lorsque sa grand-mère lui signala un oubli.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Au Chemin de Traverse, pourquoi ? Je suis...

- En bikini, oui, ironisa Ciara. File te changer ou Arran partira sans toi !

Seuls quelques magasins étaient encore ouverts quand les deux Acworth passèrent de l'autre côté du mur du Chaudron baveur. Anxieux, Arran veilla à garder Rebecca tout près de lui. Il ne craignait rien grâce à son sang, mais la brune, en revanche...

- Alors, Brossdur 11 ou Éclair de feu ?

- Éclair de feu, sans hésitation !

Le sexagénaire paya donc les mille Gallions demandés et fronça les sourcils quand le vendeur lui conseilla de partir rapidement en repérant dans la rue des silhouettes vêtues de noir.

- Il n'est pas rare que des Mangemorts viennent... "inspecter" les magasins à la recherche de Sang-mêlé ou de né-Moldu. S'ils la voient, ils n'hésiteront pas à la blesser.

- Merci. Rebecca, donne-moi la main, on va transplaner au manoir à partir d'ici. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu...

La porte d'entrée explosa.

Rebecca fut aussitôt tirée derrière le comptoir par le vendeur qui lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Il se releva ensuite en faisant mine d'avoir récupéré un Gallion perdu.

- Vous êtes un client ? questionna un homme à la voix rauque alors qu'une odeur âcre se répandait dans le magasin.

- Dans le mille, Greyback.

_Greyback ? Le soi-disant chef des loups-garous ?!_

Réprimant sa nausée, la Poufsouffle entendit Arran reprendre calmement :

- Je suis venu acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma petite-fille.

- Une fille ? Intéressant... Vous me laisseriez goûter sa chair ?

- _Endoloris !_

Le loup-garou se mit à hurler et fut projeté à travers la vitrine. Toujours aussi vif, Arran se tourna vers le vendeur et lui ordonna de rétrécir balais et instruments de Quidditch afin de les placer dans une seule malle.

- Rebecca, aide-le. Je m'occupe de surveiller la porte.

Fascinée par la puissance de son aïeul, l'adolescente encore tendue obtempéra néanmoins. Après cinq minutes de rangement plus ou moins tranquilles, elle remarqua qu'Arran commençait à faiblir.

- Terminé ! annonça le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Son grand-père repoussa les Mangemorts lui faisant face, répara la vitrine qu'il scella du mieux qu'il pouvait et fit subir le même traitement à la porte.

- Parfait, dit-il ensuite. Vous avez une cheminée ?

- Oui, dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Ma petite-fille va vous emmener chez nous. Rester ici est devenu trop dangereux pour quiconque.

- Et toi ? demanda Rebecca alarmée.

- Je condamne la cheminée et je transplane jusqu'au lac. Préviens ta grand-mère pour qu'elle lève toutes les protections et demande à Faelan de me récupérer en balai. Non, pas de discussion ! Attends que nous soyions réunis pour me hurler dessus.

La Poufsouffle venait à peine d'apparaître au manoir qu'elle bouscula le vendeur et se rua dans la cuisine où ceux qu'elle devait voir étaient heureusement tous présents.

- Mamie, Grand-père veut que les boucliers et tout le reste soient mis en place ! Et toi, oncle Faelan, tu dois aller le chercher à l'endroit du lac le plus éloigné de la propriété avec mon Éclair de feu.

- Entendu ! répliqua Ciara en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Guennola, Katharine, Isleen et Roderick, suivez-moi, je vais voir besoin de vous !

- Oui maman ! s'exclamèrent trois des cités tandis que la dernière se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

Demeurée seule avec le vendeur, Rebecca l'emmena dans une des pièces du sous-sol où ils entreprirent de vider la malle de son contenu.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre travail, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Ton grand-père a raison, continuer devenait trop périlleux. Et puis, le nombre de clients a diminué depuis plusieurs semaines. Le gérant a d'ailleurs pris la fuite en voyant son nom cité pour l'entretien obligatoire des nés-Moldus.

- Pourquoi pas vous ?

- Même en étant Sang-mêlé, je dispose d'assez bonnes relations qui m'avaient permis de tenir jusque-là. Enfin... Les Mangemorts auraient fini par m'avoir aussi.

- On a plusieurs chambres libres ici, annonça la brune après un silence. Le manoir est bien protégé et pourvu en ressources, vous n'aurez pas besoin de sortir pour du ravitaillement.

- C'est une bonne chose, approuva le jeune homme. Au fait, moi c'est Julian Shields. Et toi ?

- Rebecca Acworth. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Becky.

- Comme tu voudras, Becky.

Faelan revint vingt minutes plus tard en soutenant Arran dont le bras montrait une entaille profonde. Isleen le soigna sans perdre de temps, et la famille entière se réunit ensuite dans le salon où Arran raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Notre neutralité est finie, soupira Ciara. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard de toute façon.

- Pas encore, objecta son mari. J'ai lancé un sort d'oubli à tous ces gentils messieurs avant de partir. Mon visage est moins connu que le tien et je ne leur ai évidemment pas donné mon nom. Nous devrions être tranquilles pour le moment puisque Richard Nott n'était pas là et que c'est un des seuls de leur côté à savoir qui je suis.

- Bon, puisque tu sembles confiant, autant continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était et aller travailler sans trop de risques, déclara Isleen soulagée. Il faudra quand même autoriser les déplacements en cheminée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ciara hocha la tête, puis son regard se posa sur Rebecca.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard.

- ... _Quoi_ ? Parce qu'un loup-garou a sous-entendu qu'il aimerait bien me manger, je dois me cacher comme une lâche ?!

- C'est Greyback qui a tué Michael fin décembre 1985, révéla Roderick. S'il entend parler d'une Acworth présente à l'école, il pourrait être tenté de finir ce qu'il n'a pas pu terminer une première fois.

_Je comprends mieux la raison du Doloris._

Bien décidée à camper sur ses positions, l'adolescente se tut et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils feront en constatant mon absence ? Me garder ici pour une prétendue sécurité servira juste à leur prouver que vous n'êtes plus à l'écart de la guerre, déclara-t-elle finalement. Poudlard reste un endroit sûr avec les profs. Quoi qu'il puisse se produire à partir de maintenant, je suis persuadée qu'ils feront ce qu'ils peuvent pour résister officieusement.

Indécis, les adultes se regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou entre dans la pièce et dépose son courrier devant Rebecca.

_Acworth,_

_Rogue sera probablement le nouveau directeur à la rentrée. Même si tu dois avoir un avis négatif sur lui à présent, tu peux lui faire confiance, il protégera les élèves. Et si ça ne devait pas suffire, tu auras quelqu'un pour t'aider dans l'ombre. Il viendra t'aborder le jour de la rentrée. Reste cependant sur tes gardes : deux Mangemorts seront là pour enseigner de manière personnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_N._

L'adolescente sourit en tendant le parchemin à sa grand-mère. Maintenant que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne se cachait plus, nommer Rogue et des Mangemorts à des postes importants pour les élèves indiquait qu'il ne comptait pas immédiatement s'immiscer en personne dans les affaires de Poudlard. Et bien qu'elle se méfie davantage du maître des potions, il l'avait aidée sans contrepartie. Elle devait donc lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- C'est d'accord, abdiqua Arran. Tu iras chercher tes fournitures le lendemain de la réception de la liste. Je ne serai pas avec toi pour éviter d'être reconnu, alors Roderick, Guennola et Faelan t'accompagneront.

- OK.

Trois semaines plus tard, escortée par ses oncles et sa tante, Rebecca marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à la librairie. En face du magasin, les fenêtres de chez Florian étaient toujours barrées par des planches, et d'après les dires d'autres sorciers pressés, Ollivander n'avait pas encore été retrouvé.

- Dépêche-toi, Rebecca. Moins de temps nous serons sortis et mieux ça vaudra.

Le passage à la papeterie fut encore plus rapide. Roderick s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint avec une boîte percée de trous, puis le petit groupe fit demi-tour vers le pub. En chemin, Rebecca ne put s'empêcher de ralentir face à la boutique de Quidditch saccagée. Heureusement que Julian et elle avaient pu récupérer les articles les plus chers avant la destruction... Au bout de quelques instants, Guennola posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit reprendre la route.

- Becky, je me doute que ça doit te faire mal, mais il est plus temps de rentrer, avertit-elle en apercevant des silhouettes noires devant Gringotts.

- Oui... Allons-y.

Août s'écoula tout aussi lentement que juillet. Une fois la lecture de ses nouveaux livres terminée, Rebecca partagea son temps entre la piscine, des balades en balai autour de la propriété et quelques promenades avec son cheval. Elle consultait la Gazette tous les jours afin de suivre les derniers évènements et la réduisit à de simples bouts de papier plusieurs fois, en voyant les noms de ses amis parmi les nés-Moldus convoqués au Ministère puis Harry Potter promu "Indésirable n°1". La venue de sa mère jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée ainsi que la courte lettre de Théodore lui remontèrent toutefois le moral. À l'exception d'Arran, toute sa famille paternelle l'accompagna sur le quai 9 3/4 où elle constata l'absence de plusieurs de ses camarades. Pas de trace non plus du trio de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle parcourut les wagons à la recherche d'une place libre. Elle s'installa finalement avec Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Peu de mots furent échangés les premières heures, et un seul fait marquant perturba le voyage au moment où Rebecca se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

Elle passait devant un compartiment aux stores baissés quand la porte fut ouverte et qu'un bras l'entraîna à l'intérieur. La main plaquée sur sa bouche étouffa son cri de surprise et elle se débattit.

- Calme-toi, Acworth, ou tu vas nous faire repérer ! C'est moi, Zabini !

L'adolescente se figea à l'entente du nom. Théodore avait parlé d'une personne devant lui donner un coup de main dans la mesure du possible. Et qui pouvait mieux remplir son rôle que son meilleur ami ?

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Tu m'as fichu la trouille.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une brune et une blonde qui l'observaient attentivement. Pas très rassurant de se trouver en compagnie de trois Serpentard... Mais bon, si Théodore les avait désignés, c'est qu'ils devaient être fiables.

Les filles se présentèrent comme étant respectivement Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass. Perplexe, Rebecca les fixa à tour de rôle sans trop comprendre. Zabini, d'accord, mais pourquoi les deux autres ?

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Blaise l'empêcha de parler et expliqua rapidement :

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoute. Les Mangemorts présents comme profs cette année vont enseigner l'étude des Moldus et la défense contre les forces du Mal. Ou plutôt, l'art de la magie noire. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils prévoient comme sorts, mais les Impardonnables seront sûrement employés contre les élèves récalcitrants. Si ça t'arrive, on essaiera de te lancer nous-mêmes. Dans le cas contraire, évite de te faire remarquer. Théodore a exigé que je te protège et j'ai demandé leur aide à ces demoiselles, mais on ne sera pas toujours là pour atténuer tes ennuis. Des questions ?

- ... Non. Enfin... Ça me paraît bizarre. Pourquoi vous aidez une Sang-mêlé ? C'est quoi votre motivation ?

Tracey Davis prit enfin la parole.

- J'ai le même statut du sang que toi, Daphné est une cousine éloignée de Théodore, et Blaise son meilleur ami.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin et ajouta, faisant soupirer Daphné :

- Pour être franc, Acworth, je fais aussi ça parce que j'espère bien t'avoir dans mon lit malgré l'opposition de Théodore.

- Blaise, tu es prié de garder ta virilité sous ton caleçon, merci, fit Tracey avec une grimace. Ça te suffit comme raisons valables ?

- Oui.

- C'est l'heure de filer, signala Blaise en regardant sa montre. Acworth, encore une fois, n'énerve pas trop les Carrow.

Rebecca hocha la tête, et les trois Serpentard quittèrent le compartiment.

- Eh ben ça alors...

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle lui indiqua que certaines familles sorcières avaient préféré ne pas envoyer du tout leurs enfants à l'école. C'était peut-être un tort, une maison comportait moins de systèmes de défense que Poudlard... Les sourcils froncés, la Poufsouffle s'assit à sa table en songeant à Katharine et Julian dont les patrimoines génétiques valaient le sien. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers la table des professeurs. Quelques-uns échangeaient des regards sombres; Rogue restait imperturbable; quant aux Carrow, ils discutaient bruyamment en décrivant avec moult détails les punitions réservées à ceux qui commettraient l'erreur de les contrarier.

_Ça va être difficile de ne pas réagir à leurs paroles comme Zabini l'a demandé,_ soupira l'adolescente. _L'année ne sera pas de tout repos._

Elle en eut un premier aperçu le mercredi suivant, au cours d'étude des Moldus devenu obligatoire. Si elle parvint à rester stoïque en entendant que c'était leur faute si les sorciers en venaient depuis longtemps à se cacher, un grondement franchit ses lèvres à la mention "d'animaux sales et stupides".

Ginny Weasley eut beau la tirer par la manche, elle se leva brusquement en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Alecto Carrow d'une voix faussement sympathique.

- Je n'écouterai pas votre discours raciste une minute de plus.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Passez une bonne journée.

- Impero !

_Maintenant, sale petite peste, tu retournes t'asseoir en cessant de te conduire comme une idiote. Ce sera mon seul avertissement._

Incapable de résister, Rebecca regagna sa place sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades.

Alecto avait sûrement dû passer le mot à son frère sur la réticence de la brune à leur obéir, puisque pendant le cours d'art de la magie noire le lendemain après-midi, elle fut la seule désignée à répondre aux questions sur "les créatures puissantes qu'étaient les loups-garous". Incapable de se retenir jusqu'à la fin de l'heure à la vue d'images montrant un hybride occupé à se repaître d'un petit garçon, elle se pencha brusquement en avant et se délesta de son déjeuner.

- Recurvite, murmura Luna Lovegood assise à sa droite.

- Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que votre père a fini à moitié dévoré par ce cher Greyback. Vous saviez que les lycanthropes sont quasiment impossibles à maîtriser une fois qu'ils ont senti l'odeur du sang ?

- Taisez-vous, marmonna l'adolescente.

- Pardon ?

- FERMEZ-LA !

Comme la veille, un silence s'abattit sur la salle de cours. Avec un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon, Carrow reprit :

- Bien bien bien... Seulement quatre jours passés et déjà une première retenue. Tu as déjà reçu un Doloris ? Dans le cas contraire, je peux te dire qu'être le lanceur est assez distrayant.

Les murmures de protestations furent réprimés d'un Silencio tandis que le Mangemort ordonnait à l'adolescente de porter elle-même le motif de sa retenue au directeur.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, fit-elle en espérant que Rogue lui donnerait un coup de main.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris qui dirige ici, Acworth ? soupira l'enseignant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Pas les Carrow, il me semble. Ce n'est pas à eux qu'est revenu le poste de directeur ! Nott m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous. J'irai à la retenue comme prévu, mais je demande juste une chose : à chaque fois que ça arrivera, ce seront si possible Zabini, Greengrass ou Davis qui me lanceront l'Impardonnable.

- Pourquoi justement eux ? voulut savoir Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Demandez à Nott la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, répondit Rebecca.

- Si vous tenez à ce qu'il s'agisse de ces Serpentard, soit ! Mais ne tentez pas votre chance trop souvent et apprenez à vous contrôler. Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour sauver votre peau.

Elle finit à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois au cours des mois suivants. Même si les trois Serpentard désignés pour la protéger ne souhaitaient pas réellement sa souffrance, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus faire semblant et n'étaient pas disponibles en permanence. Les deux gorilles de Malefoy se faisaient alors une joie d'entendre ses cris.

Progressivement, d'autres élèves commencèrent à se rebeller dans l'ombre. Un matin, Rebecca ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un mur sur lequel était écrit "Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue". Le message la mit de bonne humeur, d'autant que les vacances de Noël débuteraient sous peu et qu'elle pourrait enfin se reposer au manoir. Ciara lui avait d'ailleurs écrit qu'elle viendrait la chercher à Pré-au-Lard dans le but d'éviter les risques que comportait le train.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Rebecca fit un signe de la main à Ginny et Luna qui le lui rendirent puis se laissa tomber à côté de Susan Bones. La préfète l'observa un moment avant de lui demander comment elle se sentait.

- Fatiguée et un peu courbaturée, mais ça passera.

- Tu devrais ralentir sur le nombre de retenues, suggéra Ernie installé près d'elles. Ça se voit que tu les supportes de moins en moins bien ! Tu sais qu'on t'a déjà entendue hurler pendant les cours de métamorphose ? Le professeur McGonagall a failli intervenir d'ailleurs.

Rebecca le fit taire d'un geste.

- Ce serait leur accorder la victoire, et je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

_Même les reproches de Nott ne m'ont pas fait changer d'avis, alors... Il ne manquerait plus que l'école devienne le terrain de chasse des Mangemorts en mal d'action !_

Elle profita de ne pas avoir cours avec les Carrow ce jour-là pour se détendre avec sa guitare. Aller dans la salle de musique devenait trop dangereux puisque les Mangemorts patrouillaient dans les couloirs dès la fin des heures de classe. Privée de ses visites fréquentes aux Sombrals et du Quidditch -la saison ayant été annulée- l'adolescente contenait de moins en moins sa frustration. Sa dernière action d'éclat, une façon personnelle de souhaiter de bonnes vacances aux professeurs les plus détestés de l'école, fut une petite joute verbale avec Amycus Carrow.

- Monsieur, pourquoi jeter le Doloris à d'autres élèves ? À moins que je ne me trompe, et je doute que ce soit le cas, les adultes sont censés montrer l'exemple.

La main du Mangemort se dirigeant vers sa poche ne la poussa pas pour autant à se taire.

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? C'est étonnant pour une personne possédant un fort self-control.

- Endoloris !

Ce coup-ci, la douleur fut plus forte que les maléfices de Goyle, et Rebecca tomba de sa chaise. Malgré tout, elle parvint de justesse à ne pas crier en mordant violemment sa manche.

- Weasley, Lovegood, ramassez-moi cette chose et emmenez-la hors de ma vue.

Soutenue par ses deux amies, la Poufsouffle qui peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre boitilla jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Théodore lui hurlerait probablement dessus lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait subi depuis septembre. Cela dit, elle n'était toujours pas décidée à abandonner la lutte.

Le 24 décembre, elle se réveilla dans sa vaste chambre et sourit en remarquant que les séquelles physiques avaient totalement disparu. De quoi pouvoir profiter largement de son Éclair de feu ! Seulement, la lettre qui l'attendait dans le salon doucha beaucoup son enthousiasme.

_ACWORTH, JE VAIS VRAIMENT VENIR TE BOTTER LES FESSES ! Je te jure que si tu me revois, cela va mal se passer pour toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire que me racontent Blaise et Rogue selon laquelle tu fais tout pour énerver les Carrow ? Je sais, ils sont détestables, moches et cons. Je sais, ils ont une hygiène corporelle douteuse et de la purée de pois cassés en guise de cerveau, mais ils sont surtout DANGEREUX. Je veux pas te perdre, ta famille ne veut pas te perdre... Pense à nous si tu ne penses pas à toi ! Tu sais ce qu'on raconte chez les Mangemorts ?! Que la pureté est tellement dégueulasse qu'on ne peut pas tuer une fille vierge ! Tu sais ce que l'un de nous autres marqués te fera subir si l'on trouve que tu vas trop loin et qu'on te condamne à mort ?! Si quelqu'un te touche, je le tuerai de mes mains, tu saisis ? JE LE TUERAI DE MES MAINS !_

Surprise par la violence du courrier, elle saisit une feuille blanche et répondit par une simple phrase.

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Nott._

L'ancien Serpentard semblait toute de même s'en vouloir, puisqu'à la rentrée Blaise aborda l'adolescente et lui remit une énorme boîte de friandises en guise de cadeau. Tracey et Daphné lui conseillèrent ensuite d'être prudente à moins qu'elle ne veuille à tout prix l'intervention de Théodore. Si elle parvint à se faire discrète jusqu'au printemps en dépit de sa colère due à la disparition de Luna, la découverte d'un première année enchaîné dans les cachots fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Occupée à détacher le garçon avec l'aide du Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait, elle entendit trop tard les pas dans leur dos.

- Acworth, comme c'est étonnant ! lança Amycus Carrow.

Si le Mangemort avait été seul, les deux élèves auraient peut-être eu une chance de s'en sortir. Malheureusement, sa sœur attirée par le bruit intervint et prit un malin plaisir à torturer la Poufsouffle qui ne resta pas consciente bien longtemps.

- Daphné, tu peux me passer les pansements derrière toi ?

- Tout de suite.

- Carrow n'y est pas allée de main morte, grogna Tracey. Je ne sais pas combien de sorts elle a lancé à Acworth, mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit évanouie !

Même si les Serpentard parlaient à voix basse, le mal de tête de l'adolescente lui donnait l'impression que ses voisins criaient. Cela dit, ça ne valait pas la douleur cuisante qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps.

- Je crois qu'elle est en train de se réveiller, signala Daphné tandis que Rebecca ouvrait lentement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ton dernier coup d'éclat t'a coûté cher, imbécile ! s'exclama Blaise pourtant calme d'ordinaire. On t'a sortie des cachots où ils t'avaient laissée sans soins. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on essaye de te faire reprendre connaissance !

- ... Ah.

- Acworth, déclara Tracey, je pense que le moment est venu pour toi de disparaître.

- Je ne retournerai pas chez mes grands-parents ! protesta la Poufsouffle en se redressant d'un coup, obligeant Daphné à la retenir.

- Jamais dit ça. Tu n'auras qu'à aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Tant que quelqu'un se trouve à l'intérieur, impossible pour quiconque d'y entrer. Le revers de la médaille, c'est que tu ne pourras plus communiquer avec Nott.

Pensive, Rebecca se mordilla longuement la lèvre tandis que Daphné s'occupait d'entourer son buste d'un long bandage. Cela valait mieux qu'elle n'écrive plus à Théodore... Le connaissant, il risquait de se précipiter à l'école pour lui hurler dessus.

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu ne bouges pas pour l'instant, je vais aller chercher tes affaires et on te mettra en sécurité après.

La blonde revint un quart d'heure plus tard en traînant une valise derrière elle. Pendant que Tracey aidait Rebecca à se rhabiller puisque la Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas lever les bras, Blaise saisit l'autre poignée de la malle.

- Greengrass, fais attention à ma guitare, j'y tiens autant qu'à mon balai !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que les instruments peuvent parfois représenter beaucoup.

Escortée des trois Serpentard, Rebecca chemina jusqu'au septième étage en veillant à ne pas croiser Rusard ou les Carrow. Seuls McGonagall et Rogue les aperçurent et firent comme s'ils n'avaient vu personne.

- On y est, Acworth. Passe trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à un endroit susceptible de t'abriter, et tu seras tranquille pour un moment.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Te méprends pas, répliqua Blaise. C'est pour Théodore qu'on te donne un coup de main.

- Quand même, vous n'étiez pas obligés d'accepter.

- Dernière chose. Vu que la salle ne fournit pas de nourriture, on viendra t'en apporter tous les deux ou trois jours. Un sort de multiplication fera le reste. On en profitera aussi pour vérifier la cicatrisation de tes blessures.

- Compris.

Ses camarades partis, Rebecca suivit les consignes de Tracey et ouvrit avec une pointe d'appréhension la porte soudain apparue. Le résultat dépassait largement ses espérances : la salle comportait deux grandes pièces, l'une servant de chambre et l'autre pour travailler. Dans le fond, une porte ouverte laissait apparaître une baignoire, des toilettes et un lavabo. Satisfaite, Rebecca examina les livres de la bibliothèque. À première vue, beaucoup portaient sur les sortilèges de défense et la façon de contrer des maléfices. En y songeant, elle aurait besoin d'un coin où s'entraîner si elle voulait garder ses "appartements" habitables... Une autre porte vint aussitôt s'ajouter à côté de la salle de bain, et Rebecca s'empressa de l'explorer.

_Parfait... Les mannequins me serviront de cible, et j'aurai assez de place pour apprendre à maîtriser complètement le Patronus. Mais d'abord, installation et sieste !_

En entrant dans la chambre, elle posa ses affaires sur le lit puis poussa un cri de joie à la vue d'une Gibson Les Paul identique à celle de son musicien favori. Sa fatigue fut immédiatement oubliée, et en faisant attention à ne pas réduire à néant les soins de Tracey, elle s'empara de l'instrument et se lança dans le solo de _Another Brick in the Wall_.

_Yeaaaaaaaah ! Je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire ici !_

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, hormis ses séjours à l'infirmerie, elle profita de pouvoir dormir jusqu'à une heure tardive. La Salle sur Demande étant située assez loin du palier, le bruit fait par les élèves ne dérangeait absolument pas la Poufsouffle. À l'exception de deux apparitions de Daphné et Tracey venant voir si elle allait bien, Rebecca se retrouva sans personne à qui parler. Il n'y avait que ce point négatif : entre la lecture des livres, sa guitare et son travail personnel, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer. Le 21 mars, soit six jours après sa disparition et le premier samedi des vacances de Pâques, Tracey lui rendit visite pour la troisième fois en arborant un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

- Simplement le fait que les Carrow fouillent toujours les moindres recoins de l'école pour te punir d'avoir fui. On a beau leur dire qu'on ne sait absolument rien, ils sont tenaces.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir leurs têtes, soupira Rebecca.

- Vois le bon côté des choses : tu es à la fois près d'eux et hors d'atteinte !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

- Évidemment, tu parles à une Serpentard, ironisa son aînée. Allez, enlève ton chemisier, c'est l'heure de l'inspection de l'infirmière Davis !

Si elles n'étaient pas encore des amies à proprement parler, la glace brisée depuis longtemps leur permettait de discuter à bâtons rompus. Tracey raconta donc un épisode mémorable où, durant un cours d'étude des Moldus, la photographie censée représenter une femme obèse s'était soudain retrouvée avec la tête d'Alecto grâce à un geste "involontaire" de Blaise. Seuls des Serpentard se trouvaient présents à ce moment-là, et la femme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que se contenter de hurler pendant dix bonnes minutes. À la fin du récit, Rebecca riait presque à en pleurer.

- Félicite-le pour moi, articula-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Tu lui diras toi-même, c'est à lui que revient le prochain passage.

Déterminée à progresser plus rapidement, Rebecca lisait le matin et mettait les sortilèges découverts en pratique après une courte pause déjeuner. Ce fut le Patronus qui lui demanda le plus de mal, et elle commença à craindre de ne pas savoir l'utiliser face à un Détraqueur.

_Il faudra que je réfléchisse à des souvenirs vraiment heureux pour avoir une chance contre ces créatures,_ songea-t-elle en observant le jaguar se promener dans la pièce.

Le mardi soir, elle était en train de faire des tractions à l'aide d'un trapèze lorsque plusieurs coups légers se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du ravitaillement, l'adolescente ouvrit la porte et vit volte-face pour s'essuyer avec la serviette la plus proche. Seulement, ladite serviette lui glissa des mains à la vue de la personne lui ayant apporté de quoi manger.

- Ah... Salut, Nott.

Une gifle fit immédiatement disparaître son sourire gêné.

- Mais t'es malade ?! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant la joue. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as perdu la tête ?!

- C'est toi qui me rends malade ! s'énerva le garçon. Tu tiens donc tellement à être violée ou torturée, voire tuée ?! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans le mot DANGEREUX de ma dernière lettre, PUTAIN DE MERDE ?!

Le ressentiment de la Poufsouffle monta en flèche.

- JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ DE FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT POUR MOI ! hurla-t-elle.

- TANT MIEUX ! J'AURAI MOINS D'EMMERDES EN NE T'AYANT PLUS SUR LE DOS ! ET JE VAIS TE DIRE, JE SUIS SATISFAIT DE MA CONDITION DE MANGEMORT, J'ESPÈRE MÊME QU'UN JOUR ON SE RETROUVERA FACE À FACE !

Ces derniers mots firent à Rebecca le même effet qu'une douche glacée, et elle murmura sous le choc :

- ... T'as pas le droit de dire des horreurs pareilles... T'es... t'es vraiment... Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir connu.

Elle se détourna pour dissimuler ses larmes et ne réagit pas quand Théodore essaya maladroitement de s'excuser.

- ... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je suis venu uniquement pour toi, et tu.. Non, c'est ma faute... Pardonne-moi...

- ... T'as qu'à prendre le canapé si tu veux te reposer... Moi, je... J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Lorsqu'il la saisit par le débardeur, le vêtement se déchira et lui resta dans la main, dévoilant le dos bronzé de l'adolescente traversé par une multitude de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Sans un regard à Théodore, elle récupéra son haut et partit se réfugier dans la chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Figé sur place, Théodore garda les yeux rivés sur l'obstacle qui le séparait de sa camarade. Le silence qui s'épaissit fut soudain rompu par une mélodie s'élevant dans le silence. Encore quelques minutes, et un morceau encore plus triste d'après l'opinion de l'ancien Serpentard succéda au premier. Il n'avait jamais entendu Rebecca jouer de la guitare de cette manière, elle qui montrait toujours une humeur positive quand ils étaient réunis... Et chanter non plus, ce qui donna l'envie à Théodore de coller son oreille au battant.

_And it's no sacrifice, just a simple word_

_It's two hearts living in two separate worlds_

_But it's no sacrifice, no sacrifice, it's no sacrifice at all..._

L'instant suivant, il fut contraint de s'écarter : les accords rageurs accompagnés d'une voix plus puissante résonnaient suffisamment fort.

_no stop signs_

_speed limit_

_nobody's gonna slow me down_

_like a wheel_

_gonna spin it_

_nobody's gonna mess me around_

_hey satan_

_payin' my dues_

_PLAYIN' IN A ROCKIN' BAND !_

La voix de Rebecca mourut finalement, et Théodore se redressa. Même si l'entrevue avait tourné court, entendre sa camarade chanter s'était avéré très plaisant. Dommage qu'elle n'en fasse profiter personne... Désemparé, Théodore regarda une dernière fois la porte verrouillée et quitta le château.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien décidée à oublier jusqu'au nom du Serpentard, Rebecca fut tout de même secouée par Tracey qui désapprouvait son manque de réaction deux jours après la dispute.

- Je t'ai connue plus combative ! Considère que Théodore n'est jamais passé et reprends ce que tu as fait pendant une semaine ! Mais d'abord, file te laver et change-toi. Tu sens aussi bon que si tu avais reçu de l'Empestine !

- Oui, tu as raison, marmonna la Poufsouffle avant de se lever.

Le regard satisfait de Tracey l'accompagna tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau. Un bon bain, voilà ce qui lui remettrait les idées en place !

Elle y resta suffisamment longtemps pour que sa camarade, venue au départ vérifier l'état de son dos, commence à s'impatienter. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Rebecca lui proposa d'aller chercher Daphné et Blaise pour qu'ils déjeunent tous les trois. Tracey réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête en prévenant toutefois que les autres pourraient ne pas avoir envie de venir. Par chance, les Serpentard désireux de fuir l'ambiance lourde de la salle commune acceptèrent aussitôt et suivirent Tracey jusqu'à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Malefoy étant rentré chez lui pour les vacances, il leur était bien plus facile de disparaître une heure ou deux.

Dix jours après l'altercation, alors que les cours venaient juste de reprendre, Rebecca fut réveillée en sursaut par des cris et un bruit de pas se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle. Elle entendit ensuite des jurons tandis que l'intrus frappait contre le mur en se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer, puis la voix des Carrow retentit un peu plus bas, et l'adolescente décida d'agir en laissant entrer l'inconnu.

- Rebecca ?! s'exclama le garçon.

- On discutera plus tard, Neville. Entre vite !

Le septième année ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et franchit l'ouverture alors que les Mangemorts grimpaient le dernier escalier.

- Où que tu sois, Londubat, on te retrouvera ! Sois-en sûr !

- 'Pouvez toujours courir, marmonna la Poufsouffle.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son camarade qu'elle examina plus attentivement. Plusieurs entailles sûrement dues aux représailles des Carrow traversaient le visage de Neville, et Rebecca s'empara de sa baguette pour tenter de les réduire au maximum.

- Ma récompense pour leur avoir demandé combien de sang moldu ils avaient.

- C'était pas très intelligent de ta part.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça...

Rebecca rougit et termina sa tâche en silence.

- Comment va Michael Corner ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Il va garder des cicatrices lui aussi. Mais comme il n'avait causé aucun problème avant, ils l'ont vite laissé partir. Comment as-tu pu t'échapper des cachots ?

Après un instant de réflexion, l'adolescente expliqua qu'elle avait été aidée par trois septième année dont elle préférait taire le nom dans le but de leur éviter des ennuis. Malgré sa frustration visible, Neville hocha la tête et n'insista pas.

- J'ignorais que tu te trouvais ici, déclara-t-il. Tout le monde pense que tu es retournée dans ta famille, comme Ginny. Avec Luna enlevée dans le train fin décembre, je suis resté seul à mener les autres. Ils ont voulu faire pression sur moi en attaquant ma grand-mère, mais elle a envoyé l'Auror à l'hôpital avant de prendre la fuite. Quand ils l'ont su, les Carrow ont dû se dire que ça ne servait plus à rien de me garder vivant, et ils ont essayé de me tuer.

- J'ai bien fait de t'ouvrir alors, fit Rebecca en frissonnant.

- Plutôt, oui. Joli décor au fait.

- Merci ! C'est vraiment une chouette salle, elle fait apparaître quasiment tout ce qu'on veut à part la nourriture. Les élèves dont je t'ai parlé se sont chargés de m'en apporter jusqu'ici, mais si d'autres viennent nous rejoindre on devra trouver un autre moyen de s'en procurer. Tu préfères avoir une chambre ou dormir dans la pièce principale ?

Le Gryffondor opta pour la seconde solution, et un hamac rouge vif suspendu au plafond se matérialisa sous les regards des deux présents.

- Ça prendra moins de place qu'un divan ! La salle de bain est à côté de ma chambre si tu veux te laver. Et cette porte-là mène à un genre de salle d'entraînement.

Intrigué, Neville examina ladite pièce et eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu deux ans en arrière, quand l'AD faisait ses réunions ici. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense...

Surprise, Rebecca vit son ami sortir un Gallion de sa poche et le tapoter en marmonnant quelques mots.

- Voilà, mission accomplie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Hermione a ensorcelé des Gallions de manière à ce qu'un message collectif puisse être inscrit dessus. Tous ceux qui en possèdent et sont encore ici viendront dès qu'ils en auront la possibilité.

- Et ça fait combien de personnes, que j'ajoute de quoi les loger ?

- Hum... Hannah, Susan, Justin, Ernie et Zacharias pour ta maison, Terry, Anthony, Michael et Padma à Serdaigle, et Parvati, Lavande, Seamus et les frères Crivey du côté de Gryffondor.

- Quatorze personnes, d'accord... C'est parti !

Lorsque leurs camarades arrivèrent chacun leur tour une fois le couvre-feu passé, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des blasons de leurs maisons respectives et des hamacs colorés qui les abriteraient.

- Rebecca ! s'exclama Susan ravie de revoir l'adolescente. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Susie, merci de ta sollicitude. Alors, mon travail vous plaît ?

- Un peu oui ! approuva Michael. Content que tu aies récupéré. Elles mènent où, ces portes ?

- Les salles de bain, un coin où on pourra se défouler sans risque, et ma chambre.

- Ta chambre ? Pourquoi on n'en a pas, nous ? demanda le Serdaigle faussement vexé.

- Premier arrivé premier servi, mon cher ! répliqua la Poufsouffle en souriant.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de leurs actes de résistance à venir et la meilleure façon de les mettre en place. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis, il suffirait que l'un d'eux reste sur place pour empêcher quiconque d'envahir leur quartier général. Rebecca protesta vigoureusement au moment où Anthony la désigna sous prétexte qu'elle était la plus jeune.

- Le plus jeune ici, c'est Dennis ! C'est par misogynie que tu me prives de missions ?

- ...

- Du calme ! intervint Neville. Rebecca a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle valait un septième année. Désolé, Dennis, mais en tant que quatrième année, on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser faire quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord, abdiqua le petit blond déçu en baissant la tête.

- À la place, tu feras office de gardien de la salle. Si nous sommes tous de sortie, ce sera à toi de nous sauver en cas de poursuite par les Carrow ou ces chers Serpentard.

Le visage de Dennis changea, et ce fut avec fierté qu'il lança son approbation.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Grâce à sa bonne entente avec Peeves, Rebecca parvint à prévenir Tracey que son aide ne serait plus nécessaire puisque le frère de Dumbledore -alias le barman de la Tête-de-Sanglier, joignable depuis Poudlard par le biais du tableau d'une jeune fille blonde- se chargerait désormais de leur fournir de la nourriture. En contrepartie, la Poufsouffle donna à l'esprit frappeur une quantité de Bombabouses et de pétards suffisante pour une semaine, et Peeves se fit une joie de répandre ses provisions devant les portes des salles où les Carrow donnaient leurs cours. Ces derniers faisaient alors entendre leurs hurlements de fureur dans tout le château, ce qui provoquait des sourires de la part des autres enseignants.

La fin du mois d'avril était proche lorsque les élèves décidèrent de profiter de la nuit pour commettre quelques exactions. D'abord accompagnée par Susan et les jumelles, Rebecca reçut soudain un maléfice de Bloque-jambes, et le visage d'Amycus déformé par une expression de contentement apparut à la lumière d'un chandelier.

- Courez ! cria la Poufsouffle.

Au départ réticente, Susan fut emmenée de force par Padma vers la Salle sur Demande. Le Mangemort haussa les épaules face à cette fuite puis se tourna vers sa cible.

- Dire que je pensais que tu t'étais sauvée... Trois semaines d'absence à rattraper, voilà qui va être distrayant !

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Rebecca ne reçut aucun Impardonnable. Amycus se contenta de la faire voler d'un mur à l'autre, ce qui lui valut un poignet cassé suite à un choc violent. Elle venait de rencontrer le sol quand une voix criarde retentit dans les escaliers.

- WOOHOO ! Voici Peeves le Magnifique, chevalier servant des dames, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

- Fiche le camp, maudit fantôme, grogna Carrow.

- Oh, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça ! Pour la peine, je vais exécuter ce pour quoi je suis venu !

Il plongea en direction de la Poufsouffle toujours immobile, adopta une consistance solide et saisit Rebecca par la taille. Le Mangemort tenta de l'arrêter, mais Peeves se mit hors de portée et lui tira la langue.

- Tu as déjà volé sans balai ? demanda-t-il en passant par une fenêtre ouverte.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, Rebecca se mit à hurler :

- NOOOOON ! FAIS PAS ÇA !

Peeves ne l'écouta pas et l'emmena dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une plateforme sur les hauteurs de l'école. Il reposa ensuite la brune qui tremblait et eut un sourire moqueur.

- Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de l'altitude !

- C'est pas pareil... Au moins, sur un balai, j'ai quelque chose pour me retenir !

Elle se baissa avec précaution afin de s'asseoir et profiter de la vue. Malgré la nuit, elle distinguait sur sa gauche la forêt se découpant en masse sombre sous la lumière de la lune.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidée ?

- Poudlard n'a pas été très drôle ces derniers temps... Heureusement, tu m'as apporté de quoi me distraire pendant plusieurs jours avec tes caisses de munitions ! Prends le coup de main pour une récompense de tes loyaux services.

- ... Merci.

Ils restèrent sur le toit jusqu'à ce que le château soit redevenu silencieux, puis Peeves ramena l'adolescente devant la Salle sur Demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle découvrit avec soulagement que Parvati, Padma et Susan avaient réussi à échapper à leurs poursuivants, puis Neville s'occupa de son bras et elle put enfin aller se reposer.

Le lendemain, l'ensemble des élèves convint de passer la journée à se reposer. Assise sur son lit, Rebecca grattait distraitement les cordes de la guitare électrique en regardant par la porte restée ouverte. Elle pouvait ainsi voir Lavande en train de soigner les blessures de Seamus, tandis que Padma s'occupait de Michael. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente : apparemment, il y avait plus que du simple altruisme entre les filles et leurs patients... Un crachotement de la radio ainsi que quelques mots indistincts firent soudain sursauter Neville installé juste à côté. Depuis qu'ils vivaient reclus, Rebecca et les membres de l'A.D ne pouvaient compter que sur l'émission Potterveille animée par Fred, George, Lee et Remus Lupin pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Les sourcils froncés, le Gryffondor colla presque son oreille au poste, écouta attentivement les dernières informations et s'écria :

- Harry, Ron et Hermione ont cambriolé Gringotts et se sont échappés sur le dos d'un dragon !

Rebecca lâcha aussitôt la Gibson puis se précipita vers le Gryffondor en même temps que tous les autres. Le contentement s'afficha bientôt chez les plus proches du trio, et Terry Boot quitta la pièce avec une bombe de peinture sans que quiconque ait pu le retenir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné par les hurlements des Carrow et expliqua :

- Je viens d'informer le reste du château du dernier exploit de Potter. "Le Survivant a fait une descente réussie chez Gringotts, prenez-en de la graine !"  
- Ce sont les Carrow qui vont être ravis de l'apprendre ! s'exclama Neville. Bon... S'il s'est enfin montré au grand jour, ça signifie qu'il a peut-être l'intention de revenir ici, ce qui serait relativement dangereux avec les mesures prises. Rebecca, je vais te demander quelque chose de risqué, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir y parvenir.

Enchantée à l'idée de pouvoir agir à nouveau, la Poufsouffle déchanta néanmoins lorsqu'elle sut quelle serait la tâche à accomplir. Ce fut Susan qui protesta à sa place :

- Tu ne peux pas exiger ça de sa part ! Si elle se fait repérer par les Carrow, ils n'hésiteront pas à lui faire payer ses méfaits !

- Je sais bien que Rebecca a subi de leur part plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autre, soupira Neville. Cela dit, je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il voudra bien lâcher quelque chose.

- Laisse, Susie, Neville a raison. Je file voir si le professeur Flitwick est dans son bureau pour couvrir mes arrières, sinon j'irai seule jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Ses amis lui dirent en chœur qu'elle avait intérêt à revenir indemne, puis l'adolescente quitta leur abri avec un dernier salut.

Malgré l'heure du dîner approchant, les couloirs étaient relativement silencieux. Enfin, quoi de plus normal avec le couvre-feu instauré ? Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Rebecca se demanda brièvement ce que Théodore était devenu.

Un bruit proche l'obligea à poursuivre son chemin en direction du bureau du professeur de sortilèges, mais celui-ci était absent, et la brune reprit sa marche vers sa destination principale. Elle manqua d'être repérée à deux reprises et ne dut son salut qu'à une haute statue, puis Peeves qui poussa sa bonté jusqu'à entrer dans le bureau le plus important de l'école. Il revint peu après en informant l'adolescente que la voie était libre. Quelques instants plus tard, la gargouille s'écarta avec un grincement, et Rebecca monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier se trouvant derrière.

- Bonsoir, miss Acworth.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle sans oser lever les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu être si important pour vous tirer de votre cachette ?

- ... Harry est en chemin. Alors je voulais... je voulais savoir ce que vous avez prévu au cas où il réapparaîtrait.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, lança le directeur, ce qui fit rougir son interlocutrice. Je peux simplement vous dire que je vais commencer les rondes avec Amycus Carrow dans quelques minutes. Quant à sa chère sœur, elle se trouve dans la tour de Serdaigle suite à sa demande au professeur Flitwick.

- La tour de Serdaigle ? répéta la brune. Pourquoi ? Harry est à Gryffondor !

- Je l'ignore autant que vous, répliqua Rogue.

Le silence s'établit pendant que Rebecca réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien conduire la folle là-haut ? Peut-être des représailles envers les élèves à cause de la fuite des fortes têtes...

- Pourquoi risquer votre vie face à un sorcier aussi puissant et ses dangereux sbires ? demanda l'enseignant curieux.

- Parce que... parce que je tiens à lutter pour ce que je crois être juste, même en sachant que je ne gagnerai pas, avoua l'adolescente. C'est pour ça que j'ai agi contre les Carrow depuis septembre. Je ne fais pas le poids face à eux, c'est vrai. Cela dit... Ça ne m'empêchera pas de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle en espérant que Harry remporte la victoire.

Une ombre de sourire traversa le visage de Rogue.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Nott vous apprécie autant.

- ... Pardon ?

- Rien, oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre et filez d'ici. Si Potter arrive au château, je serai dans l'obligation de Le prévenir.

- Soyez franc avec moi, professeur. Vous êtes dans quel camp ?

- Le mien. Maintenant, déguerpissez et rejoignez les autres.

- D'accord. Et, professeur... Faites attention à vous.

Rogue se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Le temps qu'elle revienne dans la Salle sur Demande, un trio guidé par Neville avait fait son retour dans l'école. Rebecca eut à peine le temps de les saluer que le tableau masquant le passage secret pivota à nouveau.

- Luna ! s'écria la Poufsouffle ravie en étreignant sa camarade.

Ginny, les jumeaux, Lee et une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas apparurent ensuite en arborant les faux Gallions. Le Survivant expliqua peu après qu'il devait trouver un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, et Luna mentionna le diadème perdu.

- Le problème, ajouta-t-elle, c'est qu'il a disparu avec sa propriétaire. Mais je peux te montrer à quoi il ressemble, une reproduction se trouve dans notre salle commune.

- D'accord, allons-y.

- Attendez ! s'écria Rebecca. J'ai entendu dire par R... Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'Alecto Carrow est dans la tour de Serdaigle en ce moment. Soyez prudents et ne vous faites pas repérer !

- Merci pour l'avertissement, fit Harry avant de s'en aller.

Ceux restés sur place essayèrent d'élaborer un plan pour chasser les Mangemorts de l'école jusqu'à ce que les parents, le frère aîné et la belle-sœur de Ginny ainsi que d'anciens Gryffondor, Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt arrivent à leur tour. Ils attendirent tous que Harry revienne les informer de la situation, à savoir que leur ennemi le plus dangereux était en route, Rogue en fuite, et que les directeurs de maison rassemblaient les élèves les plus jeunes pour les faire sortir.

- On va se battre, conclut Harry.

Entraînée par Luna, Rebecca quitta la pièce avec quasiment tous les présents et se retrouva dans la Grande Salle.

- Les préfets mèneront au point d'évacuation ceux dont ils ont la charge, annonça la directrice-adjointe.

- Et si on veut participer aux combats ? demanda Ernie.

- Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester.

Luna et Rebecca échangèrent un regard : la brune n'ayant que seize ans serait donc du nombre des élèves allant partir... Les sourcils froncés, elle écouta le professeur McGonagall déclarer que les défenses mises en place devaient être renforcées sous peine d'être balayées. Puis une voix glaciale se fit entendre dans toute l'école, disant qu'il était inutile de combattre et demandant à ce que Harry lui soit livré avant minuit.

Pâle et frissonnante, Rebecca rejoignit ceux prêts à protéger le Gryffondor au moment où Pansy Parkinson exigea que quelqu'un l'attrape. Ces mots entraînèrent le départ de la totalité des Serpentard en même temps que la plupart des élèves mineurs. La directrice adjointe dut ensuite intervenir pour ordonner aux autres de s'en aller, et Rebecca franchit les portes de la Grande Salle en marmonnant des jurons. Elle venait d'atteindre le palier du troisième étage quand elle fut tirée par le bras dans une salle vide.

- Tu comptais vraiment partir ? questionna Blaise.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne suis pas de taille...

- Parce que tu pensais l'être contre les Carrow ?

L'adolescente dut reconnaître que Tracey marquait un point.

- Attends ici que l'évacuation soit terminée puis va te rendre utile.

- Et vous ?

- On va se servir de la cheminée de notre salle commune pour prévenir ceux susceptibles de venir donner un coup de main, répondit Daphné.

- C'est possible que vous appeliez ma famille ?

- Si tu veux.

- Merci. Et dis, Zabini... Tu as des nouvelles de Nott ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête.

- Désolé, pas la moindre lettre depuis deux mois.

- Bon, OK... Faites gaffe à ne pas vous faire repérer en bas.

À peine était-elle entrée dans la Grande Salle un quart d'heure plus tard que Remus Lupin l'apostropha.

- Tu n'es pas censée être partie, jeune fille ?

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que...

- Un problème, Remus ?

Rouge de confusion, Rebecca garda les yeux baissés tandis que Kingsley Shacklebolt la dévisageait.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi tes camarades et obéi aux consignes ?

- J'ai toujours eu des rapports conflictuels avec l'autorité, marmonna l'adolescente.

- Je ne m'en vanterais pas si j'étais toi, répliqua le loup-garou. Puisqu'il est impossible de te tenir à l'écart, tu vas rester avec nous en espérant que Minerva ne t'ait pas repérée.

Le trio fut séparé dans le parc quelques minutes après lorsqu'un géant s'interposa entre eux. Remus fut pris à partie par un Mangemort, et Kingsley ordonna à la Poufsouffle de faire demi-tour pour se réfugier dans le château. La mine boudeuse, Rebecca obtempéra néanmoins et regagna l'intérieur du bâtiment plongé dans le chaos. Des élèves couraient dans les escaliers, poursuivis par des sous-fifres de Voldemort, tandis que l'Ordre du Phénix tentait de les repousser. Armée de sa baguette, Rebecca les aida de son mieux depuis le haut de l'escalier en marbre. Une chance que les géants soient incapables de rentrer, ils avaient bien assez de problèmes !

Un bruit de verre brisé lui fit soudain lever la tête, et elle se sentit blêmir en voyant le bras d'un gigantesque humanoïde passer à travers une fenêtre dans le but d'attraper des élèves de l'autre côté. Il en résulta une bousculade qui envoya l'adolescente au sol.

Un peu sonnée, elle porta son attention vers l'étage supérieur juste à temps pour apercevoir une créature bondir depuis le palier. Elle comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et déglutit péniblement.

_Ça ne fonctionnera peut-être pas, mais autant utiliser ce que maman m'a appris._

Alors que le loup-garou se trouvait encore en l'air, l'adolescente leva les jambes en estimant à quel endroit l'hybride atterrirait. Elle rassembla ses forces pour le repousser et l'atteignit en plein dans le ventre. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, son adversaire était déjà prêt à attaquer à nouveau.

_J'aurai essayé._

L'hybride allait lui sauter dessus quand une boule de verre lui atterrit pile au milieu du crâne. Après un signe de tête reconnaissant envers l'enseignante en Divination, Rebecca immobilisa son adversaire et sortit à la suite de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui dévalaient les marches. Seulement, ses amis couraient à toute vitesse pour semer le géant parti à leur poursuite, et l'adolescente se retrouva seule face à une dizaine de Détraqueurs.

_Oh non..._

Malgré ses efforts, le Patronus demeura à l'état de simple brume. En plus des souvenirs douloureux dus aux derniers moments avec son père, Rebecca s'imagina que ses amies les plus proches avaient déjà succombé. Susan, Luna, Ginny... Où pouvaient-elles bien être ? Et Théodore ? Que faisait-il à cet instant précis ? Était-il... vivant ?

- _SPERO PATRONUM !_ lancèrent plusieurs voix dans son dos.

Précédés de l'éléphant d'Arran et de la panthère de Ciara, un grizzly accompagné du tigre de Guennola chargea les créatures maléfiques qui se dispersèrent en direction de la forêt. Prête à s'effondrer, Rebecca fut retenue à temps et croisa le sourire forcé de Julian.

- Inutile de te demander si ça va, ironisa le jeune homme.

- Pas la peine effectivement, murmura la Poufsouffle. Comment vous avez fait pour arriver si vite ?

- J'ignorais que tu fréquentais la fille aînée des Greengrass, déclara Arran.

- Elle m'a aidée plusieurs fois depuis septembre. C'est donc elle qui vous a prévenus ?

- En nous appelant de la cheminée de sa salle commune, oui, répondit Ciara. Isleen est en route avec son matériel, elle viendra ici en passant par Pré-au-Lard. À présent, jeune fille, on ne va plus te quitter des yeux !

Le chaos la sépara cependant de sa famille vingt minutes plus tard, et elle se retrouva à l'autre bout du château sans savoir comment elle en était arrivée là. Par chance, Julian intervint alors qu'elle fléchissait face à un Mangemort et se débarrassa de lui. En rebroussant chemin, ils entendirent la voix de leur principal ennemi résonner dans toute l'école en annonçant la mort de Harry. Refusant d'y croire, la Poufsouffle partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée et y parvint à temps pour voir le Survivant disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand les géants passèrent à l'attaque, Rebecca tenta de suivre le Gryffondor qu'elle pensait en train de gagner le lieu du plus fort des combats. Sa famille rentra dans le hall à sa suite afin d'être protégée des humanoïdes, puis Arran l'empêcha en la saisissant par le poignet.

- Reste avec Guennola et Julian.

- Certainement pas ! protesta l'adolescente. Aucun de nous n'a une chance face à lui, mais si on s'y met à plusieurs on pourra vaincre les Mangemorts restants.

- Bonne idée, approuva sa grand-mère. Cela dit, cette fois nous te gardons vraiment sous surveillance !

Dans la Grande Salle, Rebecca fit face à Greyback réveillé et le neutralisa facilement une fois qu'Arran lui soit venu en aide. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que Ciara s'était rapidement débarrassée des frères Lestrange et que Julian et Guennola affrontaient ensemble Richard Nott. Conscient qu'il perdait du terrain, le père de Théodore soumit finalement Julian au Doloris et profita de la confusion pour se battre à l'extérieur où il aurait moins de risques d'être arrêté. D'abord prête à le suivre dans le but de savoir où se trouvait l'ancien Serpentard, Rebecca renonça lorsque les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Slughorn furent repoussés en même temps par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry dut alors juger bon de réapparaître, et quelques minutes plus tard le sortilège de mort lancé par le mage noir se retourna contre lui.

Au début, Rebecca peina à croire que tout était enfin terminé. Elle resta à l'écart pendant que Harry se faisait acclamer par ses amis et que le soleil se levait. Une fois les tables remises en place, elle s'installa à l'une d'elles avec sa famille sans prononcer un mot. Préférant écouter ce qui se passait autour d'elle malgré le manque de sommeil, elle jetait de temps à autre un regard à Drago Malefoy entouré par ses parents. Au milieu de la matinée, Rogue fut ramené de la Cabane hurlante. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait pensé, l'ancien Mangemort était toujours en vie et semblait s'y accrocher désespérément.

- Le venin a dû agir comme "ralentisseur" de son rythme cardiaque, expliqua Isleen de retour dans la Grande Salle. Il faudrait changer tout son sang, mais ça risque d'être compliqué... Au moins, réduire les marques de morsures est dans nos compétences.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Rebecca anxieuse.

- Difficile à dire... Je préfère ne pas me prononcer pour l'instant.

Les nouvelles ne cessèrent d'affluer par la suite, informant entre autre que Kingsley devenait provisoirement ministre et que les Mangemorts étaient traqués par les Aurors à travers tout le pays.

_Nott, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu... ?_

Les examens n'eurent évidemment pas lieu cette année-là, et l'ensemble des élèves quitta l'école devant être restaurée pour la fin du mois d'août. Au manoir, Rebecca reçut plusieurs fois la visite de Luna et fut reconnaissante que cette dernière tente de lui changer les idées.

- Tu sembles bien préoccupée.

- C'est si évident ?

- Oui, ta tête est pleine de Joncheruines.

- ... C'est à peu près ça, oui.

Que son amie n'ait pas changé soulagea l'adolescente. Chaque personne ayant pris part à la guerre restait plus ou moins marquée, parfois à vie... Comme Rebecca qui garderait dans le dos les cicatrices des blessures dues aux Carrow, malgré les efforts d'Isleen pour les faire disparaître. De toute façon... Ce n'était pas un souci majeur à ses yeux.

- Si j'ai des enfants plus tard, je me gênerai pas pour leur montrer ! avait-elle dit pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Deux jours après la visite de Luna, alors qu'elle bronzait sur la terrasse en se demandant comment oublier ce qui était arrivé ces dernières semaines, un hibou épuisé s'écrasa sur le sol. Rebecca le reconnut aussitôt et fronça les sourcils. Une fois le rapace à l'abri devant un bol d'eau, l'adolescente déchira l'enveloppe et lut avidement le contenu de la lettre.

_Chère Acworth,_

_Je suis rentré au Manoir avec Père. Je suis heureux que tu aille bien et que tu sois en vie, j'espère que ta famille aussi. La vie va reprendre son cours probablement, je souhaite que tout aille bien pour toi à l'avenir._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Nott._

_... "Chère Acworth" ? "Je t'embrasse" ?!_

Stupéfaite par ces marques d'affection, elle s'empressa d'envoyer une réponse relatant son implication dans la bataille mais fut contrainte d'attendre que le hibou de Théodore soit reposé. Elle ne reçut pas le retour espéré en dépit d'une semaine à ronger son frein et décida d'abandonner. Seulement, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'un jeune homme atterrisse brutalement sur le tapis devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque en tenant un petit garçon.

- Nott ?! Que... Tu es blessé ! s'écria-t-elle à la vue du sang sur la chemise de son ami.

- T'en fais pas pour moi... C'est lui. Ta famille peut le prendre ? ...Faut que j'y aille...

- Dans ton état ? Tu rêves ! C'est évident que ce gamin est indemne et pas toi ! Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, tu restes ici le temps qu'on te soigne !

- Je...

- TANTE ISLEEN, MAMIE, VENEZ VITE !

Théodore protesta faiblement :

- Mais arrête ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Il tenta une retraite vers la cheminée, mais Rebecca fut plus rapide et lui lança un sort.

- Voilà, comme ça tu bougeras plus. Et tais-toi ou je te rends muet !

Ciara et Isleen apparurent peu après et s'occupèrent ensemble de l'ancien Serpentard pendant que Rebecca réconfortait l'enfant terrifié. Julian prit ensuite le relais en lui faisant visiter le domaine, et l'adolescente ordonna à son ami de lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en étant attaché à un fauteuil.

- Quelle vérité ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?! Libère-moi, merde !

- Hors de question. Pour commencer, tu vas me dire qui est ce gosse et pourquoi tu as débarqué dans un état aussi pitoyable. Si tes réponses me conviennent, je te détacherai peut-être.

- Alors là, tu peux te brosser pour avoir des réponses vu que je suis attaché comme un Croup !

- Si je te libère, déclara la brune, tu me promets que tu vas parler ?

- ... T'es chiante. Oui.

- Très bien. Finite !

Les cordes tombèrent autour du siège, puis Théodore se leva en regardant son amie qui tenait toujours sa baguette en main.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Après un soupir, Théodore expliqua qu'en dépit de la chute de Voldemort, certains Mangemorts lui étaient toujours fidèles. Envoyé par son père torturer des Moldus en compagnie d'un autre homme, il avait refusé de s'en prendre à un enfant. Le duel à mort lui avait coûté quelques blessures assez graves, mais il en était sorti vainqueur et avait pris la fuite avec le petit vers le seul endroit où il pensait être bien accueilli.

- Et... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Ton vieux te le pardonnera jamais.

- M'exiler, je tiens encore légèrement à ma peau.

- Hum... Avant ça, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Mamie, tu peux venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte par la porte ouverte.

Ciara jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Théodore qui s'était assis, fronça les sourcils à la requête de Rebecca mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Théodore fut parcouru d'une drôle de sensation et observa la Poufsouffle qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

- Oui, il y a bien un sortilège de traçage sur toi, confirma-t-elle. Voyons voir... Frango investigare.

L'aura rouge encore présente autour du garçon lui tira un sourire.

- Évidemment, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de ce cher Richard. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue, dit-elle avec une mine féroce. _Frango investigare maxima !_

Elle dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant que le maléfice cède enfin. Satisfaite, elle quitta la pièce non sans lancer un dernier regard aux deux jeunes. Les bras croisés, Rebecca réfléchissait à une solution qui n'impliquerait pas un incident supplémentaire. Le domaine étant vaste, il serait facile de dissimuler la présence de Théodore à son géniteur. Cela dit, le garder caché indéfiniment était impossible. Le jeune homme semblait avoir suivi le cheminement de ses pensées puisqu'il passa devant elle sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Elle partit aussitôt à sa poursuite et le rattrapa sur le perron.

- Attends... ! NOTT !

- Je n'attends rien du tout. Au revoir.

- Arrête d'agir en gamin stupide ! s'énerva la brune en le saisissant par la manche. Tu penses survivre longtemps dehors, et en plus sans baguette ?

- Je ne peux pas rester, cela ne servira qu'à faire planer le danger sur toi et les tiens... Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me laisser m'en tirer, qu'il s'agisse de mes anciens "collègues" ou du Ministère ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu t'en vas, je t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, lança-t-elle en dernier recours. T'es prévenu.

Indécis, Théodore pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant de retourner sur ses pas. Rebecca soupira de soulagement et lui montra la chambre où il allait dormir. En cas d'alerte, il suffirait qu'il emprunte un passage menant au sous-sol, et Richard Nott qui ne connaissait que le salon, le bureau d'Arran et le cachot principal ne le retrouverait pas. L'adolescente n'avait cependant pas prévu que son ami profiterait de la nuit pour s'esquiver, et en voyant le lit refait le lendemain matin, de la fumée lui sortit presque des oreilles.

_C'est décidé, je vais le tuer moi-même._

Elle saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit, traversa en courant la maison silencieuse sans prendre le temps de s'habiller et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte du salon.

- Manoir Nott, murmura-t-elle en lâchant la poudre verte.

La pièce richement décorée cessa de l'intéresser lorsqu'elle perçut des éclats de voix à l'autre bout de la maison. En veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle se dirigea vers le lieu d'où émanaient les cris de Nott senior.

Un simple coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte confirma ses craintes : allongé sur le sol, Théodore encaissait chaque maléfice sans une plainte. Après tout, il était fautif et méritait la punition pour avoir désobéi aux ordres. Rebecca ne l'entendait pas du tout ainsi et visa soigneusement son adversaire.

- Flipendo !

Les tremblements de sa main dus à l'angoisse réduisirent la puissance du sort qui repoussa simplement Richard Nott contre un mur. L'adolescente se détourna immédiatement de lui pour se précipiter sur son ami dont les yeux exprimaient de la colère mêlée d'inquiétude maintenant que Rebecca s'était interposée.

- Toi alors, maugréa-t-elle. T'es vraiment borné, y a pas à dire ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Fiche le camp d'ici, imbécile ! siffla le jeune homme.

- Sans toi ? Ça, jamais !

Elle s'apprêtait à aider Théodore à se relever quand sa baguette lui sauta des mains.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot pour oser souiller ma demeure de ta présence, déclara tranquillement son adversaire. Mais oublions cela pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire venir sous mon toit ? Ce n'est quand même pas pour ce bon à rien que tu risques ta misérable existence ?

Effrayée, Rebecca dissimula sa peur du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Nott a depuis longtemps prouvé sa valeur. Je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir tué, mais puisqu'il a amené un enfant hier soir pour que je m'occupe de lui, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être en train de se repentir.

- Foutaises ! rétorqua le Mangemort. Comment une gamine dans ton genre pourrait connaître mieux que moi une personne de mon propre sang ? Écarte-toi maintenant et laisse-moi en finir avec ce rebelle et ses soi-disant "nobles idéaux".  
- ... Non, fit Rebecca sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- "Non" ? Tu oses t'opposer à mes ordres, moi qui faisais partie des plus estimés du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Votre prétendu Seigneur a péri la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous n'étiez pas dans les derniers à vouloir fuir la justice... Mais peu importe. Que ce soit avec ou sans lui, vous restez une belle ordure.

Les yeux de Richard Nott se réduisirent à une simple fente, et il lança presque coup sur coup trois Sectumsempra à la jeune sorcière qui tomba à genoux. Pas encore complètement satisfait, il s'apprêtait à la faire souffrir plus longuement lorsqu'un cri de rage l'interrompit.

- SALAUD ! hurla Théodore de toute la force de ses poumons en voyant le sang de la brune dégouliner sur le sol.

- Bah, ce n'est que de la mauvaise graine. Pourquoi s'inquiéter à son sujet ?

La même impression électrique de haine qu'à l'époque ou Malefoy avait blessé Acworth saisit l'ancien Serpentard, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se rebella contre son géniteur. Toute la rage enfouie en lui se réunit en deux mots ainsi qu'un éclair vert, mais il le regretta aussitôt.

- Re... Rebecca... murmura t-il faiblement en bondissant pourtant sur l'adolescente plus que vers son père.

Se contrôlant le mieux possible, il passa sa baguette sur les plaies de la jeune fille en usant du Vulnera Sanentur avant de se mettre à la recherche de dictame, la laissant seule quelques minutes avec le cadavre. Rebecca n'avait pas bougé à son retour, et il déglutit péniblement en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Retirer le haut de la Poufsouffle pour la soigner de façon optimale était préférable, mais puisqu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge...

Il y avait des instants où il détestait vraiment être un garçon, comme à présent où le désir se montrait par rapport à une scène franchement excitante. Théodore enviait alors les filles qui n'avaient nullement besoin d'être gênées puisque rien ne paraissait chez elles... Serrant les cuisses en sentant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'émouvoir en voyant la poitrine de son amie alors qu'elle était blessée, il recommença sa litanie en effleurant les marques à l'aide de sa baguette et priant au passage pour ne pas laisser de cicatrices.

- T'as intérêt à te battre, espèce d'écervelée. On n'en est pas arrivés là pour que tu me claques dans les bras aussi stupidement après avoir subi des séances de torture à maintes reprises !

Seules quelques fines traces restèrent à la fin du traitement, et Théodore s'empressa de rhabiller l'adolescente avant qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Déjà qu'il devrait être suffisamment convaincant pour ne pas donner la véritable raison qui lui donnait aussi chaud...

- Aouille, marmonna Rebecca en ouvrant les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais zappé que ça fait pas vraiment du bien.

- Oh, commence pas à te plaindre ! s'exclama Théodore. Tu croyais quoi en venant ici ? Qu'on allait te servir du thé à la menthe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

- ... Je voulais te sauver ?

- Je sais, mais merde ! Ma vie ne vaut pas la tienne, c'était inutile de te mettre en danger pour moi...

- Ce que tu t'es rabat-joie... On s'est à peine vus depuis trois mois et tu oses me faire la morale !

- En même temps, en période de guerre, on ne va pas aller cueillir des pâquerettes et des champignons ensemble tous les quatre matins...

Cette image tira un petit rire à Rebecca. Elle accepta ensuite la main de Théodore pour se relever et désigna Nott senior.

- Parlons sérieusement maintenant. On fait quoi de ton vieux ?

- Comment ça, "on" ? Tu veux l'enterrer avec moi ?

- ... Ça me paraît être la meilleure façon pour que tu abandonnes ton ancienne vie. Et puis... Qui dit enterrer dit utilisation d'outils moldus, un domaine où je te dépasse largement.

- Ouais, bonne idée... Allons-y alors.

Veillant à ne pas marcher sur les graviers de l'allée centrale puisqu'elle était pieds nus, Rebecca saisit une pelle dans l'appentis et se mit au travail, creusant à l'endroit le plus éloigné de la maison principale. La chaleur qui la laissa rapidement en nage ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa tâche, et il fallut que Théodore retienne son bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

- Tu es bien pâle... C'est le fait de voir un mort qui te perturbe ?

- Non, je... J'ai la tête qui tourne, avoua-t-elle. La chaleur et n'avoir rien mangé depuis hier soir, tu comprends.

- Idiote, soupira son ami. Pousse-toi et laisse-moi finir.

Leur discussion reprit un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils récupéraient de l'effort physique en regardant le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de la propriété ? demanda la Poufsouffle.

- Je ne sais pas encore... Sans doute l'abandonner.

- Mais... Où est-ce que tu vivrais alors ? Bien des choses sont possibles grâce à la magie, mais sans diplôme ni ressources... Parce que je doute que ton père t'ait cité sur son testament. Sans parler des animaux sur vos terres.

Théodore reprit après un long silence :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un testament. Il n'a pas d'autre enfant et je le vois mal léguer sa fortune à des œuvres de charité, alors... Enfin passons. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que je vais voyager à l'étranger... Et puis les bêtes, les domestiques s'en occuperont, ou dans le pire des cas, elles iront voir ailleurs en constatant qu'on se fiche désormais d'elles.

Déçue, Rebecca n'ajouta rien. Si son ami mettait ses projets à exécution, ils ne se verraient probablement plus du tout.

- Les animaux peuvent venir chez mes grands-parents, dit-elle enfin. Quant à toi... T'en as pas marre d'avoir aucun point de chute ? C'est comme si tu étais continuellement en train de fuir !

Rongeant ses ongles, Théodore laissa échapper un ricanement aux dernières paroles de son interlocutrice.

- On verra, ce sera sans doute mieux pour eux. Moi... Non, je n'en ai pas marre non. Je n'ai pas envie de me fixer à la manière des débiles moldus qui marchent sur la ligne métro boulot dodo toute leur vie... Je veux découvrir d'autres choses. Pas toi ?

- Je sais pas trop... J'ai toujours pour ambition de devenir Auror, ce qui est pas compatible avec notre amitié. Mais malgré ça... Je voudrais que tu restes quand même avec moi.

- ... Tu ne veux pas devenir Auror à l'étranger ?

- Ça reviendrait à choisir entre ma famille ou toi... Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces... _Théodore_.

- C'est vrai que j'oubliais qu'il y a des familles bien... Mais on se reverra sans doute. Dans plusieurs années ?

Il marqua une pause, se mordant les doigts de nervosité avant d'ajouter :

- Tu ne me vois pas retourner à Poudlard quand même ?

- En fait, si. Faisons notre dernière année ensemble... Et ensuite on décidera selon ce qui se sera passé entre nous d'ici un an.

- ... Mais c'est un collège de bouffons. Enfin, si tu le veux vraiment...

- Merci, bougonna l'adolescente faussement vexée. Et oui, je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Peu importe ce que diront McGonagall et les autres professeurs... Puisque tu vas loger chez mes grands-parents jusqu'en juin prochain - non, t'as pas voix au chapitre- ils devraient te donner une seconde chance. Après tout, tu faisais pas partie des plus importants, ni de ceux présents la semaine dernière. On dira que ton absence était due au fait que suite au retour de l'autre nazi, ton cher paternel t'avait interdit de retourner dans une école comprenant des nés-moldus et des traîtres à leur sang.

_Et oui, je veux qu'on reste ensemble._

Ces quelques mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Théodore quelques minutes après que son amie les ait prononcés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fermé les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était penché vers elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait capturé ses lèvres, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait apprécié la saveur du baiser. Mais il l'avait fait quand même.

De son côté, Rebecca s'était difficilement remise de la stupéfaction dans laquelle le geste de son ami l'avait plongée. Incapable de le regarder en face au début, elle releva la tête lorsque Théodore déclara d'un air gêné :

- ... Désolé. Tu devrais partir, enfin si tu veux.

- Ah, ferme-la, crétin, maugréa-t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. Si je dois partir d'ici, fit-elle peu après, ça sera avec toi.

Théodore la fixa longuement. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Que diraient ses grands-parents en la voyant revenir avec le haut déchiré et taché de sang ? Arran et Ciara Acworth avaient beau être compréhensifs, ils n'en tenaient pas moins à leur petite-fille. D'un autre côté, c'était indirectement grâce à lui qu'elle avait survécu aux tortures infligées par les Carrow. Ce fait pèserait beaucoup dans la future confrontation.

- Alors ? insista Rebecca. Tu viens, oui ou non ? Parce que si tu me suis, Poudlard t'attendra en septembre.

- C'est bon, je viendrai. On va faire un tour dans le domaine avant. Tu veux commencer les écuries ou le chenil ? Et au fait, pour le baiser... Oublie hein, c'était con d'ma part.

Rebecca se crispa aussitôt et marmonna en essayant de cacher sa déception :

- Va pour les écuries. Si les chevaux doivent être déménagés chez mes grands-parents, j'ai besoin de savoir combien ils sont.

Quand ils arrivèrent à St Juliet une heure et demie plus tard, leur première vision fut le visage furieux et inquiet de Ciara debout près de la cheminée.

- Je peux savoir où tu... Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant l'état des vêtements de l'adolescente.

- Nott, va dans la chambre où tu as passé la nuit. Je dois parler avec ma famille.

Bien qu'étant à l'autre bout de la maison, le jeune sorcier perçut les éclats de voix montant de la bibliothèque. Rien de très surprenant puisque le caractère orageux de Ciara était bien connu dans le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, Abraxas Malefoy en personne l'avait crainte jusque sur son lit de mort, quoiqu'il ne l'aurait même pas reconnu sous la torture. Et puis, Rebecca l'avait bien dit : en dépit de ses soixante ans passés et de son apparence faible, sa grand-mère restait une redoutable duelliste capable de vaincre seule les frères Lestrange ligués contre elle. Même Richard avait reconnu une fois qu'il ne pourrait pas la battre à la loyale, c'est dire...

Tandis que la sueur lui coulait le long du dos, Théodore devint subitement nerveux lorsque des pas s'approchèrent de la porte. L'instant suivant, il fit face à Arran qui déclara calmement :

- Suis-moi, nous devons avoir une discussion ensemble.

_Ce n'est pas une discussion familiale, c'est un tribunal en face de moi_, songea-t-il peu après en constatant que son amie n'était pas là.

Contre toute attente, Ciara laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu penses trop fort, gamin ! Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Dire que tu as notre confiance totale serait mentir, mais Rebecca semble convaincue que tu n'es pas sur la mauvaise pente. Considère-toi comme à l'épreuve pour le moment ! Maintenant, les consignes : tu peux aménager ta chambre comme tu le souhaites, à condition que je n'y voie rien se rapportant à la magie noire. Deuxièmement : toute sortie te sera interdite autant pour ta sécurité que pour la nôtre. Si besoin il y a, Arran ou moi t'accompagnerons. Il va de soi que par sorties, j'inclus celles dépassant le périmètre de la maison. Et troisièmement : blesse Rebecca de la moindre manière et huit personnes te le feront regretter. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- ... Oui.

- Merveilleux. Étant donné que tu envisages de reprendre tes études, j'irai parler à la directrice. Cela dit, je doute qu'elle te fasse confiance immédiatement à cause de ton passé, donc je ne peux rien te promettre. De toute façon, sans baguette tu n'es pas bien dangereux.

Théodore convint intérieurement que son interlocutrice avait raison. Il s'apprêtait à demander quel était le meilleur moyen pour rapatrier ses chevaux quand un enfant de six ans s'approcha timidement de lui.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé... Tu es gentil, monsieur.

Gentil... Non, il ne l'était pas. Humain, à la rigueur. Légèrement sensible, dans le pire des cas. Mais certainement pas "gentil".

- Dis gamin, cela va peut être t'embêter de rester avec des adultes ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit où il y aurait d'autres enfants... Qui ont perdu leurs parents comme toi ?

Allez savoir pourquoi il avait pensé à un orphelinat... Et allez savoir pourquoi il retira immédiatement son idée de ses pensées en songeant au Lord Noir.

- Ou sinon... Tu veux rester avec moi ? 'Fin, ajouta t-il en posant son regard sur la famille de Rebecca, si c'est le cas on vous dérangera pas plus longtemps sauf si vous voulez bien que je le garde dans la chambre que vous me prêtez.

Il regrettait déjà amèrement d'avoir suivi son amie. Il aimait l'air, la liberté, les balades à cheval et les animaux, la nature tout simplement. Vivre enfermé entre quatre murs ne lui conviendrait pas... Sans compter la réponse s'il acceptait de rester. Un enfant ne pouvait pas sans doute vivre complètement à l'intérieur sans tomber malade d'ennui. Il scruta ses mains, repensa à sa baguette... Il n'était rien sans elle, et cette pensée lui fit remonter une sensation de nausée dans la gorge. Il ne vomit pas mais sentit largement la sueur du malaise lui remonter le long de l'échine; et s'il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions, il lui sembla soudainement improbable de vivre sans ce morceau de bois magique. Il lui fallait une baguette maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement; à tout prix. Surtout s'il était condamné à rester à l'intérieur pendant les semaines à venir.

- Hum... Je sais pas trop, avoua le petit après une longue réflexion. Tu vas encore à l'école, non ? Ça serait mieux que j'habite ici, oui. La dame qui m'a donné des gâteaux a dit qu'elle pouvait m'adopter si je voulais ! Comme ça, on se verra quand même de temps en temps.

Un peu déçu malgré tout, Théodore se releva et partit à la recherche de son amie après un salut aux propriétaires des lieux. Il découvrit Rebecca installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre avec une guitare posée sur les genoux. Tendu par ce qu'il allait dire, il se contenta d'observer l'adolescente un moment.

- Ecoute... Je ne vais pas rester. Ta famille ne me supporte pas, et elle a raison. Je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer, je... ne leur dois rien et ils n'ont pas à m'accueillir. Je te promets, je te jure... qu'on se retrouvera à la gare pour retourner à... à Poudlard, mais en attendant je serai mieux au manoir de mon père.

Dire cela n'avait pas été facile. Il avait dégluti plusieurs fois, hésité sur ces mots, mais il avait fini par lâcher quelques paroles. Nerveusement, il commença à marcher en attendant sa réponse et en se rongeant légèrement les ongles.

- ... T'es con ou quoi ?

- Un peu sur les bords... Et beaucoup au milieu. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Je... je pensais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et notre discussion, tu avais décidé de rester ici. Alors que tu changes d'avis comme ça... Je suis frustrée.

- On se reverra. Je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas.. Rester chez ta famille.

- Bon, très bien, soupira la brune. C'est moi qui viendrai te voir dans ce cas.

- T'as intérêt... T'es chiante, mais je t'aime bien, murmura t-il avec un sourire tout en s'approchant.

- À la semaine prochaine alors, cher _ami_.

- À... à la semaine prochaine, oui.

Il avait déjà hâte.


End file.
